The life of Mr and Mrs Finn
by gilmoreaddict
Summary: Future PDLD. Starts with the wedding and goes forward from there. R&R!
1. The Wedding

A/N: Yeah this is my first fic and I know it's gonna suck but guess what…I don't care. So yeah, review if you want but don't be down right mean. Thanks.

Summary: Future PDLD! Because I've never seen one and I don't think there are enough PDLDs out there.

Disclaimer: Awesome job ASP for inventing the show! (this is not mine as you all know)

* * *

Finn was standing there drawing slow shaky breaths trying not to have a panic attack. He was getting married! He didn't think he would ever get married yet here he was.

"You love her right?" Logan asked from his side where he was the best man. He seemed to somehow know that Finn was thinking about how he was going against how he had always said he would end up marry some young girl when he was seventy.

"More than drinking. More than red heads. More than air," he said thinking about how cheesy it all sounded yet how true his words really were.

The music started and Stephanie came down the aisle first, followed by Paris and then Lane and then Lorelai. Lorelai and Luke's 4-year-old daughter, Krissy, came next throwing pink and red rose petals in front of her.

Finn glanced down at his feet and took a deep breath as he heard the wedding march begin. He looked up to see Rory looking gorgeous in a long flowing white dress and vale flanked by Christopher and Luke.

As she walked toward him he knew that this was the best moment of his life. His brown eyes met her blue ones and he could see from his position that she was already on the verge of crying.

They didn't break eye contact even to blink as she proceeded toward the love of her life. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the love of her life looking so perfect in his tux with his slightly messy yet adorable brown hair.

Rory reached the bottom of the stairs where Finn was waiting for her and she couldn't keep it inside anymore. The tears spilled down her cheeks as she turned to each of her fathers. She kissed Christopher on the cheek first as Luke shook Finn's hand and then she turned to Luke.

"You were always my father," she whispered as he kissed he on the cheek and Christopher shook hands with Finn.

Luke rewarded her with one of his rare yet amazing smiles.

Rory finally turned to the man she was about to pledge herself to and when she looked at him she couldn't keep the muscles in her cheeks from immediately turning her lips into a smile.

She put her arm through his and they went up the few steps to where the minister was waiting for them.

They turned to face each other and simultaneously they both knew that they were making the right decision.

When it came time for the vows the minister told the guests that Rory and Finn had decided to write their own vows.

Finn went first, as Rory had insisted at the rehearsal.

"Rory, when we first met I wasn't sure that you were good enough for my best friend Logan and I knew he was falling for you. So I pretended not to know you and see if you would eventually get mad and then Logan could dump you for being a jerk, but that never happened. Throughout your entire relationship with my best friend I got to know you more and more every day and soon Logan was not the only one falling for you. Then came my chance and I dared to take it. I am the luckiest man alive to have found the perfect woman. You are kind, funny, caring, and you put up with me and somehow you love me. I have the utmost respect for you, which is the most important thing in a relationship. I love you more than I could ever put into words and I am so lucky to have you. Thank you for being my angel Rory. I don't promise to love you for the rest of our lives because life is to short. But I do promise to love you faithfully until the end of eternity," Finn said aloud with his eyes locked onto his bride's.

Rory couldn't even open her mouth because the tears were streaming down her face at a pace so fast that she didn't know what she was going to do. Lorelai passed her a handkerchief and Rory wiped her face and nose with it before starting her turn.

"Finn you have been there for me unconditionally over the past four and a half years, even when I was with Logan not you. You have been a picture of the perfect man, you know me better than anyone, even my mom. You know when I need you to bring me coffee, when I want you to hold me and comfort me, when I just want to be quiet, and when to make me laugh. When I first met you I wasn't really sure about you but slowly as I came to know you better I began to love you more and more and slowly you became my own personal knight in shining armor. I wouldn't dare say that I have reached the peak of my love for you because I truly believe that I will love you more every day that we are together. Thank you for being my best friend, my stronghold, and now for being my husband. You're my everything and without you I don't know if I could exist," Rory managed to choke out between sniffles and deep breaths trying to regain her composure.

By the time she finished she could hear Lorelai crying behind her and saw tears in Logan and Colin's eyes. Rory had been with Finn for three and a half years and she had seen him cry only twice and now there were tears trickling down his cheeks.

The minister went through a few more things and they got their rings.

"You may kiss the bride," the minister stated.

Finn reached for Rory's face and before he kissed her he used his thumbs to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"I love you," they said at the same time and with that they kissed.

It was the most amazing kiss either of them had ever experienced. Finally Finn tore his mouth away from Rory's and they grinned at each other and embraced.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is my pleasure to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Alden Finnley!" the minister announced and Finn and Rory grasped each other's hands and headed down the aisle together smiling uncontrollably.

Together they went into the preparation room to wait for pictures.

Both sat there silently for a moment before Finn looked into Rory's eyes.

"Love…we did it!" he yelled and grabbed her. He threw her down so she was laying on his lap and he bent and kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

"I love you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Finnley," he said grinning at the sound of her name mixed with his.

"I love you too Alden Garrick Finnley," she said pulling his mouth back down to hers.

After a few minutes of making out Lorelai came bustling into the room and coughed loudly. That didn't even phase they couple.

"God! Stop eating each other's faces or I'll get Luke in here," Lorelai threatened hitting Finn on the back of the head.

Upon hearing that she might sic Luke on him Finn immediately pulled away from his wife.

Luke had accepted that Finn and Rory were together and he had even accepted that they had slept together but he didn't want to see it. If the two of them did more than peck each other in front of him he would have Finn's head.

"I knew that would get your attention," Lorelai grinned.

"Evil woman," Finn muttered but smiled angelically to her.

"I heard that kid!" she said narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Finn! They want you guys out here or pictures!" came Logan's voice from the hallway.

He entered the room and saw Lorelai. When Rory and Logan had been together Lorelai had openly despised Logan and refused to get to know him. But now that they weren't dating anymore Lorelai had taken the time to get to know him and they now got along quite well. Except sometimes when she would rant about how rich and snobby he was.

"You blew it. You can't get her back now! I thought you wanted to be with her but you didn't stop her from marrying that bastard! I had hoped you would be my son-in-law instead but your loss," Lorelai said to his and marched away with her head held high.

The three of them all burst into giggles.

"Okay well they're gonna take the picture of the bridal party first and then you guys starting in like twenty," Logan said getting the vibe that the two of them wanted to be left alone.

"We did it," Finn whispered running his thumb across her jaw.

"I couldn't be happier," she whispered and put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"You know how much I love you right?" Finn asked quietly.

"Of course I do…and I love you that much too…forever and ever," Rory said pulling back to look into his eyes.

"I can't wait to start a family with you, love," Finn said grinning.

"No, you can't wait for the sex, _I _can't wait for the family," Rory laughed.

"Hey! You want the sex too! But I'm serious--" Finn protested before Rory cut him off.

"Alden Finnley is serious? Oh my god! I must be dreaming," she said joking.

Finn made a face at her like a three-year-old. "Call me Alden again and you'll be sorry," he threatened.

"Oh really? Will I be sorry?" Rory challenged.

"Yep!" Finn said and with that he began tickling her mercilessly until she was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe.

"So not funny!" Rory said after catching her breath.

Finn grinned and nodded.

"No it wasn't!" she argued.

He just nodded again.

This time Rory made the face at him.

Finn just leaned in and kissed the woman he loved.

Rory pulled away after only a short kiss. Finn looked at her curiously as she got a dreamy look on her face. "Whenever we meet people from now on I can introduce you as my _husband_," she said not being able to control her smile.

"Scary thought isn't it? We're tied together for life," Finn said looking at her intensely.

"You think it's scary?" Rory asked in a small voice.

"Not at all but I wanted to make sure you didn't either. At this point I think it would be way more scary to be without you," Finn said sweetly and pulled Rory into his chest.

He felt her quiver and burst into tears.

"Don't cry love. I'm here for you always," he said kissing her forehead.

She gave him a watery smile that told his just how much she loved him.

"They're ready for you Finn," Lorelai said coming back into the room. The couple didn't know that she had just observed their "moment" and she was on the verge of tears herself.

"Go ahead, I'll see you in a minute," Rory said motioning for Finn to go ahead without her.

The Gilmore girls or now the Gilmore-Danes-Finnley girls stood and just looked at each other.

"Babe…I can't tell you how proud I am of you," Lorelai said to her eldest daughter.

"Why would you be proud? All I did was fall in love with the most perfect guy who loves me as much if not more than I love him, I know that he will always be by my side and never do anything to hurt me," Rory said smiling at the thought of her Finn.

"I'm proud of the woman you grew up to be. When you quit Yale I hated Logan because whether you'll admit it or not it was partially his fault. Then Finn came and you guys talked about it and by the next semester you were back and in action. I know how much strength that must have taken and I admire you for it," Lorelai said getting teary-eyed thinking that her little girl wasn't her little girl anymore. She was now Finn's grown woman.

"Mom…I know you're afraid of losing me again but that won't happen. I promise," Rory said hugging her mother with all her might.

Together the mother and daughter pair walked back to the altar where their husbands were posing together with Luke and Lorelai's 3-year-old son Will, Jess, and Christopher. (A/N: Jess came back and is now best friends with Rory and Finn. There are NO romantic feelings between the two)

"Okay, all the groomsmen!" the photographer called.

Colin, Logan, Jess, Robert, and Will lined up with Finn and they all smiled while a bunch of pictures where taken.

Next it was Rory, Lorelai, Paris, Lane, Stephanie, and Krissy's turn.

Then the Gilmore family picture was next. Richard, Emily, Christopher, Gigi, Francine Hayden, Lorelai, Luke, Krissy, Will, Jess, Finn and Rory all got together.

The last of the pictures with more than just Finn and Rory was the Finnley family. Finn's sisters Louisa and Kathleen were there with their husbands James and Harrison and Finn's nephews Fredrick, Nathan and Steven. Plus his grandmother and his parents were in the picture with the new couple.

The pictures finished at last and everyone went off to the reception.

* * *

Finn and Rory danced as tradition made them and Lorelai and Logan made speeches and danced together. Then Rory danced with both of her fathers (one at a time) and Finn danced with his mother.

Before they knew it the reception for all 300 guests was over and they were off to their wedding night and honeymoon.

* * *

A/N 2: I'm not gonna write anything about their naughty lives because I don't really feel like it but let your minds wander, I mean this is Rory and Finn we're talking about. So I don't know if all the chapters are going to be this length or different or whatever. Let me know what you think, its greatly appreciated. I don't know what a beta is so if someone could tell me that would be cool. Email me if you have any suggestions. I was thinking the next chapter could be in about 9 months from where this one left off… 


	2. Alden Garrick Finnley IV

A/N: R &R if you want, but whatever.

Disclaimer: ASP!

* * *

9 months after the wedding 

"Where the hell is Finn?" Rory screamed.

"He'll be here soon, don't worry," Lorelai said soothingly to her daughter. She turned to Luke. "Go call him again."

Luke nodded and looked relieved for an excuse to leave the room.

"Mommy?" a small voice asked.

Lorelai turned and saw he son Will looking at her with wide eyes conveying that he was scared.

"It's okay honey, why don't you go out in the hall with Sookie and Krissy," Lorelai said as she felt Rory's grip tighten on her hand and grunts of pain coming from the bed.

Finn ran into the hospital and frantically searched for the correct floor before a nice woman finally pointed him in the right direction.

As he sprinted down the hall he saw Luke, Richard, Emily, Will, Jess, Krissy, Sookie, and his own parents sitting in the hall all in a row.

"Where is she?" he yelled and they all pointed to a room right next to them.

"HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE!" Will yelled running into the room in front of him.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Finn echoed running into the room.

He looked at his very beautiful, very pregnant wife laying on the narrow hospital bed with her eyes squinted in pain.

"ALDEN GARRICK FINNLEY THE THIRD HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING THE HOUSE AGAIN!" Rory yelled and grabbed him by the arm pulling him closer.

Lorelai got a smirk on her face.

"Someone's in trouble!" Lorelai sang like a two-year-old.

"MOTHER GROW UP!" Rory screamed.

"I don't like pregnant Rory! I want my sweet, sixteen year old daughter back!" Lorelai frowned.

"Too bad!" Rory said and threw an ice chip at her.

"Love, the ice chips are not for throwing," Finn said wisely moving the Styrofoam cup from Rory's reach.

"YOU'LL BE SORR--!" Rory began but stopped mid sentence and grabbed Finn's arm squeezing the life from it as she went through another contraction.

Just then a doctor came walking in and a nurse gave Finn his gown to put on.

* * *

Some time later 

Finn walked out of the delivery room and saw that Logan, Stephanie, Colin, Paris, Doyle, and Paris and Doyle's two children had joined the ranks waiting in a private waiting room (being rich has perks you know).

"It's a boy," Finn said grinning ear to ear. Rory and Finn had refused to know the sex of their child beforehand though secretly they each wanted their first born to be a boy.

Lorelai burst into tears grabbing onto Luke who had fallen asleep.

"Wha? What happened?" Luke asked groggily looking at Lorelai crying into his shoulder.

Finn left again running back to his wife so they could savor the moment.

"Hello love…how are we doing?" Finn asked picking up her hand and kissing his gently.

"It's a boy," Rory said looking extremely tired.

"It's a boy," Finn echoed and kissed her on the cheek.

"What should we name him?" Rory asked.

"Anything you want my dear. Anything other than Kelvin," Finn said. Kelvin was a name that Rory had been considering while going through her mood swings. Kelvin and Orville were her favorites at one point.

"Alden Garrick Finnley the fourth," Rory mumbled.

"No love, I'm Alden Garrick Finnley the third," Finn reminded her thinking that she was going to yell at him for something.

"No Finn, I know you're the third…I want our son to be Alden Garrick Finnley the _fourth_…so that he can grow up to be exactly like his daddy," Rory said faintly and began to drift off to sleep.

Finn almost cried. Almost.

"Mr. and Mrs. Finnley?" a nurse asked.

Rory woke up slightly and looked at her, inwardly grinning that her name was Mrs. Finnley even though it had been for a little bit less than nine months (the baby was two weeks early).

"This is your baby boy," the nurse said bringing in a small bundle of soft blue blanket.

"Hello Alden," Rory cooed with a tear trickling down her face and the nurse set the baby in her arms.

Finn smiled and felt a tear spill down his own cheek.

"Yes Alden, Daddy is a big baby. You just got here and we already love you so much!" she whispered to her baby.

Finn took a good look at the little boy and saw that he had a thick head of dark brown hair, just like he himself had been born with.

"Have you decided on a name?" the nurse asked. (A/N: I'm not really sure how the whole naming process goes so just go with it.)

"Alden Garrick Finnley the fourth," Finn said proudly looking down at his wife and son.

He grinned at that. _His wife and son_. Had you told him five years earlier that he would be married, have a son, and be ready to take over his father's business, he would have said you were crazy. Had you told him that he would be completely head over heels in love with Rory Gilmore and she would be married to him and not Logan he would have said you were down right mad. But taking in the sight in front of him showed him how perfect things really were for him.

"Here Daddy, hold your son," Rory said grinning and passing the small bundle to her husband.

Finn took the boy in his arms and once again couldn't keep the smile from gracing his features. As he looked down upon this boy he knew that life couldn't get any better. This boy was now his life, his future, his everything (other than his wife).

"We need to run a few tests on your son," the nurse said coming over and holding out her arms for the baby.

"He's okay right?" Finn asked worried at the idea of needing tests.

"As far as we know he's completely healthy, the tests are just routine since he was born a little early. We'll let you know when we've got him in the nursery," the nurse assured him.

"Finn?" Rory asked in a small voice.

"Yes love?" he said turning to her and sinking into the chair positioned by her bed.

"You're sure that this is what you want right?" she asked looking frightened.

"Of course I want this! You know that I want this more than anything!" Finn insisted taking her hand and squeezing it.

"I know…but what if we can't do it? What if we're bad parents and Alden grows up to be a jerk who hates us?" Rory fretted.

"Darling, that won't happen. You know it won't just as well as I do. I'm a little bit worried about how well I'll do with the whole father thing but I know that you will be the best mother that that little boy could ask for. I promise it will be okay Rory," Finn said.

Rory felt comforted, Finn always kept his promises and he never called her Rory unless he was completely serious.

"Thank you," she whispered and pulled him closer giving him a sweet kiss on his lips before falling asleep.

Finn sighed and sank into his chair.

"Tell my mom about Alden," Rory mumbled and fell asleep again.

Finn sighed again but pulled his tall frame from the chair and went back to the waiting room.

"How is he?" Lorelai asked.

"What did you name him?" Finn's mother Sophia asked.

"How's Rory?" Luke wanted to know.

"Do you need anything?" Chris asked.

"Calm yourselves people. Alden Garrick Finnley the fourth is four pounds six ounces, they think he's healthy and his mother is sleeping," Finn said after more questioning.

"Congratulations, my boy," Richard Gilmore said hugging his granddaughter's husband.

"Thank you sir," Finn smiled.

Lorelai began to cry again. "When can I see me grandson? Oh my god, I can't have a grandson…I'm much too young to be a grandmother," she rambled.

Luke shushed her.

"They're going to let us know when he is in the nursery," Finn replied hugging his mother-in-law.

"How does it feel to be a father?" Stephanie asked taking Colin's hand and squeezing it as she looked down at her barely pregnant stomach.

"Amazing," Finn said grinning at the pair.

Colin shook his hand and Stephanie hugged him.

"Hey man, you caved and named him the fourth?" Logan asked doing the manly hug, pat on the back thing.

"Rory wanted it," Finn shrugged.

"She's lucky to have you…_they're_ lucky to have you," Logan said.

"Alden?" Sophia said quietly from where she was standing off to the side with Finn's father Alden Jr.

"Yes Mum?" Finn asked going to her side.

"Thank you for naming him the family name," she whispered with tears welling up in her eyes.

Finn nodded some what stonily. He had never really gotten along with his parents and it kind of bothered him that all his mother could say was thank you for the name. He hadn't named his son for her, Rory had named their son for him.

"I'm proud of you," Alden Jr. said shaking his only son's hand.

"Thanks Pop," Finn said smiling genuinely. His father had never said those words to him before.

"Finn?" a small voice asked as Finn felt a tugging on his pant leg.

"What can I do for ya mate?" Finn asked lifting his small half-brother-in-law up to eye level.

"Can I play with my new…what is he?" the small boy asked with his brown hair hanging in the way of the blue eyes that he shared with his sisters and mother.

"He would be your nephew…and you can't play with him yet," Finn replied.

"But I want to play with him now!" Will insisted.

"I know you do mate but he's now big enough yet. He wouldn't be any fun. But soon he will be and you guys can play all you want," Finn assured the boy.

"But--" Will started when Luke cut him off.

"Will leave Finn alone," Luke said taking the boy from Finn and hanging him upside down causing squeals of joy.

Finn grinned at the small boy but there was still a worry that Alden wouldn't turn out as well as Will had.

"Don't worry kid…you'll do fine," Lorelai said in his ear.

"I'm not exactly a kid…I'm married and I have a son," Finn pointed out.

"You're married to my 25-year-old baby…in my book you're a kid," Lorelai told him.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Is this the Finnley group?" a nurse asked sticking her head into the waiting room.

"Yes, ma'am…I'm the father," Finn said coming forward.

"I just wanted to let you know that your son is in the nursery so your party can go see him. No more than six at a time please," the nurse informed him.

"Thank you," Finn said.

"Who's going first?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai, Luke, Christopher, Mum, and Pop," Finn stated and led the way.

Lorelai gripped Christopher's arm. "Our baby is all grown up," she whispered. They had become friends over the years as he had finally given up and moved on. Luke wasn't the best of friends with him but he didn't have a problem with him at all.

"She's still our baby…but I guess she belongs to her husband and son now…not us," Chris said slightly regretfully.

"I know you regret not watching her grow up but you'll be there every step of the way for this little bugger," Lorelai comforted him.

"Thanks Lore," he said smiling gently as she went to the window.

"He's beautiful," she breathed.

"He's perfect," Finn agreed.

"You're lucky," Lorelai said hugging him again.

"That I am. Make sure everyone else gets to see him…I need to go get some coffee for my beautiful wife," Finn said and Lorelai grinned and nodded.

* * *

"Hello love," Finn greeted when Rory opened her eyes to the smell of coffee.

"Hi," she whispered and grabbed the cup for him.

"How is it?" he asked as he watched her suck down half the cup before coming up for air.

"It's hospital coffee…it sucks of course," she said as she chugged the rest of the cup.

"You only got me one?" she pouted. She hadn't had any caffeine in 9 months and now she couldn't get enough.

Finn laughed and produced one of those cardboard holders holding three more cups.

"I love you," she said and drank another cup.

"How is Alden?" she asked.

"Perfect of course," Finn said and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking that I'll post a chapter a day. I don't really know how long they'll all be so that might change. Thanks to anyone who read or reviewed this. I don't really think it's that good but oh well. Email me if you have any suggestions. Let me know what you think their other kids should be named. Review. 


	3. The Portrait Eyes

A/N: Uh…I don't have anything to say so never mind.

Disclaimer: Belongs to ASP…oh and I don't own Winnie the Pooh either.

* * *

There was a small thud on the bed and Rory groaned.

She felt a small hand hit her leg but she refused to open her eyes and acknowledge the presence of the one at fault.

"Daaaaa!" came the scream.

"Go back to sleep Twister, let mommy and me sleep," a groggy Finn begged his son.

"Brekkers!" the boy yelled.

"Go back to your room, I'll be there in a minute," Finn finally relented.

The boy grinned and went scampering out of the room.

"Come on love, get up," Finn said poking Rory in the side.

"No," Rory said feeling his warm lips on her shoulder.

"If I have to get up so do you," he reasoned.

"Hello, pregnant with your children, you should let me sleep," Rory pleaded still refusing to open her eyes.

"Yes, I _should _but considering that we are going to visit my parents for the week today you need to get up and pack all of our bags," Finn said lugging his body out of bed and pulling a pair of pants on over his boxers leaving himself bare-chested.

Rory groaned but knew he was right.

As soon as he left the room she closed her eyes again thinking that he wouldn't know.

She felt him come back onto the bed and knew that she had been caught.

Suddenly, before she could open her eyes to explain, he attacked her lips.

When he finally pulled away she was smiling widely.

"What was that for?" she wanted to know.

"For being the most perfect woman ever…for being the mother of my son and pregnant with my next children…and just because I wanted to give you a proper morning kiss," he said grinning down at her.

"I love you Finn," she said and rested her head on his bare chest.

"I love you too, doll," he said kissing her hair.

"Da!" Alden yelled.

"Life is calling," Finn laughed and got up again.

"Don't," Rory mumbled trying to pull him back.

"I have to love. Twister got his mommy's cooking genes," he said and gently pulled away from her grip before heading off to find his little boy.

* * *

"Where we goin?" Twister asked from his car seat. The two-year-old had earned the named Twister because he made a mess in any room he went into almost instantaneously and the room ended up looking like a tornado had hit. He had outgrown that phase but the name had stuck.

"To see your grandmother and grandfather," Rory told him.

"Gammy and pap!" the boy squealed referring to Luke and Lorelai.

"No sweetie," Rory told him.

"Paw?" he asked referring to Christopher.

"Sweetie we're going to see Daddy's mommy and daddy…you don't remember them. We're gonna stay with them for a week," Rory tried to explain.

"Nice?" Twister asked.

"Yes, they're nice," Rory fibbed slightly.

Twister seemed satisfied and went back to watching Winnie the Pooh on the small TV in the SUV.

* * *

"Alden, Lorelai, how wonderful to see you!" Sophia Finnley said after the maid escorted them into the living room.

"Hello Mum," Finn said kissing her cheek.

"Hi, Mrs. Finnley," Rory said inwardly cringing at her and Finn being called Alden and Lorelai.

"Please dear, call me Sophia, you know that," Sophia said smiling acidly.

It was known that Sophia didn't like Rory and resented that Finn had gone against her wishes and married her. They had seen her twice since Twister was born, on his birthdays.

"Hello Alden!" the old woman said smiling at Twister.

He looked at his father as if to say "Who? Me?"

Finn nodded to him.

Sophia wrapped the small boy in a large hug and he looked positively terrified.

"My how you've grown Alden!" she cooed.

"I'm Twister," he said looking at her in an unsure manner.

"Twister? No, darling, your name is _Alden_," she said as if he was stupid.

"No! Twister!" he yelled in her face.

Finn groaned and pulled his son by the arm over to the couch. He sat him down in between Rory and himself.

"Be nice," he reminded his son.

Twister looked angry but didn't say anything

"How dare he yell at me? I merely told him that his name was not _Twister _and that he was named for his great-grandfather!" Sophia was outraged.

"Mum, we've called him Twister since he could walk…you knew that," Finn said tiredly.

"Well I would have thought it stopped by now! And why didn't you teach the boy some manners?" Sophia ranted.

"Sophia…he's just tired and cranky, I'm sorry for his behavior and I intend to talk to him in private about it," Rory said knowing that she wouldn't shut up until she was satisfied.

"I would hope so," she said.

"So how are you and Pop getting on in the States?" Finn asked trying to change the subject. His parents still lived in Australia so Finn, Rory, and Twister were obligated to visit them at their Hartford house when they were in the US. Neither of them could figure oh why they had to stay at the house instead of just commuting from their own house less than a half an hour away everyday.

"Very well, but there is no good help," Sophia complained.

"Mum…you're only hiring people for a month, all the good help already has jobs and they don't want to quit for a month," Finn pointed out.

"Alden, hush," Sophia said.

"Where's Pop?" Finn asked putting his arm on the back of the couch and playing with the small hairs at the back of Rory's head.

"Talking to the office," she replied. "Drinks?"

"Do you have any coffee?" Rory asked politely.

"Only de-caf," Finn reminded his mom.

* * *

Finally after a painful afternoon and dinner with Sophia and Alden Jr. Finn excused them to go to bed because Rory was pregnant and need her rest.

"God, hon…don't take this the wrong way but I hate your parents," Rory groaned leaning into him once they got upstairs.

"Love…at least you didn't grow up with them," he said flopping down onto the bed.

"Finn…neither did you! You went to boarding school!" Rory laughed and lay down next to him.

"True…but I did have to spend holidays with them!" he replied after a moment.

"Whatever you say my dear," Rory said snuggling up with him.

"God, I hate being here. I just want to go home and watch Willy Wonka with you and Twister," Finn complained.

"I know babe but we can't do that unfortunately," Rory said kissing him gently.

"I can't wait for you to be here with us," Finn whispered next to Rory's stomach. She was about 7 months pregnant with their twins so she was pretty fat.

"Do you want boys or girls or one of each?" Rory asked.

"I don't know…I want a girl because I want both but I want a boy because I want Twister to have the younger brother that I never got…so I guess I want one of each," Finn said after a moment of contemplation.

"Come here," Rory said cradling Finn's head and kissing him deeply. "I love you more than life…your parents won't change that. I'm so happy that we're having another baby…it means so much to me."

"I love you," he said burying his head in her shoulder.

And together they fell asleep.

* * *

"I have never been so glad to go to a Friday night dinner," Finn said 6 days later as they walked downstairs together. They still had the traditional Friday night dinner at the Gilmore's but the dinners had evolved from being just Rory and Lorelai to being Lorelai, Rory, Finn, Luke, Twister, Krissy, Will, Colin and Stephanie and their twins Rachel and Adam, Paris and Doyle and their kids Kyle and Matthew, Logan and his fiancé Kim, Jess and whatever girlfriend he happened to have at the moment.

"Ah yes here they are, I was wondering what was taking them so long," Sophia said when she spotted Rory, Finn, and Twister coming down the stairs.

"Richard and Emily are here," she told them and led the way into the parlor.

"Hello my dears," Emily said kissing all three of them.

"Hi Grandma," all three of them replied together. Even though technically Emily was only Rory's grandma they all called her that.

"How have you all been this week?" Emily asked.

"Fine," Rory replied stiffly. Everyday that they had been there Sophia had found something wrong with Rory or something wrong with Finn or Twister than she blamed on Rory and she was getting sick of it.

"Hello Rory," Richard said hugging Twister and Rory and shaking hands with Finn.

"Grandpa!" Twister said tugging at Richard's hand and pulling him to the couch.

"Twister!" Richard said. As much as he had loved Rory he was excited to have another little boy in the family because he had fun playing with Will who was now six years old.

Immediately after sitting down Twister launched into a long description of something he had done in the past week. Richard listened with perfect attention speaking at exactly the right times.

Alden Jr. watched this interaction and was suddenly filled with jealousy and wished that he had that kind of relationship with Twister, or any of his grandkids for that matter.

Just then there was another group ushered into the room.

Louisa and James and their kids Fredrick and Nathan came in followed by Finn's other sister, Kathleen, and her husband Harrison and their son Steven. Kathleen and Louisa were both older than Finn so Steven and Nathan were both 9 and Fredrick was 7.

"Hi Aunt Rory!" all three boys greeted with hugs.

"Hi guys!" Rory said with enthusiasm.

"UNCLE FINN!" they yelled and dragged him off to the corner. Uncle Finn always told the best stories.

Rory was standing alone and feeling awkward as Stephanie and Colin came in dragging their twins after them. Rachel and Adam were a few months younger than Twister was and you could already tell that Adam was going to be exactly like Colin and the three of them were going to be the best of friends. Stephanie and Rory were already hoping that Rachel and Twister would end up together, making them feel like Emily and Steph's mom who had plotted their marriages.

Logan soon entered the room with his fiancé, Kim.

Louisa, Kathleen, Kim, Rory and Stephanie sat on one couch while Harrison, James, Logan, Colin, and Finn entertained the children.

"We're here!" Lorelai yelled as she came into the parlor with Luke, Will, and Krissy.

Rory hugged her mother Luke.

"Mommy!" Will yelled to Lorelai a few minutes later.

Lorelai ignored him and continued to chat with the girls.

"MOMMY!" he yelled insistently.

"What?" Lorelai asked rolling her eyes.

"The picture is wrong!" he told her.

"What? What are you talking about babe?" Lorelai asked looking at Rory who shrugged.

"The picture is wrong. His Twister has blue eyes!" Will insisted.

"Babe…what picture?" Lorelai asked completely confused.

Will pointed to the fireplace and Lorelai saw a family picture of the Finnleys when Finn, Louisa, and Kathleen were little kids.

"What's wrong with it?" Lorelai asked playing along. Will had come to enjoy pointing out mistakes that other people had made and they were all hoping that it was a phase.

"They got the eyes wrong!" he said starting to get frustrated.

"What eyes?" Lorelai asked not following.

"Twister's! He has blue eyes, not brown ones," Will told her.

"Twister isn't in that picture sweetie," Lorelai told her son.

"Yes he is! He's right there!" Will said pulling her over to the fireplace.

"Hon…that's not Twister. That's Finn when he was two years old. They look alike but it's not Twister," Lorelai explained.

"Are you sure?" Will asked looking at her doubtfully.

"Yes, I'm sure," Lorelai told him and went back to the others.

"What was that all about?" Rory asked.

"He saw the family portrait and thought that Finn was Twister and wanted to tell everyone that they got his eyes wrong," Lorelai explained.

Everyone automatically looked from the picture to where Twister was sitting of Finn's lap. The two were identical except for the eyes. They had the same dark skin and dark, messy hair but Twister possessed the piercing blue eyes of his mother.

"He's going to look exactly like his daddy," Stephanie commented.

Rory swelled with pride. "I'm definitely not upset about that," she said laughing. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have the two of them in her life. Without them, and now the new babies she didn't know what she would do.

Lorelai looked at her daughter and couldn't believe how much she had changed since she started Yale. When she started she was a scared little girl, who couldn't even go through the night without her mommy. And now…now she was a mommy herself. She had a wonderful husband who adored her, a little boy who was perfect and now two more little lives on the way. She went from small and scared to happy and confident. Lorelai could help but smile at her best friend.

"I love you babe," she whispered and gave Rory a hug.

Rory wasn't sure why her mom was hugging her but she didn't care. "I love you too Mommy."

"Dinner is served!" a maid announced.

The large rowdy group went into the dining room and had a loud but fun dinner, all catching up and just being together.

* * *

A/N: So the twins will be born in the next chapter I expect. I can't decide if it should be a boy or a girl or two of one sex…thoughts? Yeah well it should be up tomorrow. Review if you want. 


	4. The Hide and Seek Fiasco

A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Oh and I know the last chapter was confusing, I'm sorry. I wanted it to be one baby at first and then I changed it to twins because I liked that idea better. They are having twins, I'm really sorry for the confusion.

Disclaimer: Same as always.

* * *

"Da!" Twister yelled as Finn came into the waiting room.

He lifted his son into his arms with a grin on his face. "Twist!"

"How did it go?" Lorelai asked somewhat anxiously.

"All three of them are fine," Finn said still clinging to his little boy.

"You want to see Mommy?" Finn asked him.

"Yeah!" Twister nodded his head.

"Look who's here to see you!" Finn said to Rory who was barely awake.

"Come here baby boy," she mumbled and moved over slightly so that Twister could lay next to her.

"Brovers or sisters?" Twister asked snuggling up with Rory.

"Sisters," Finn supplied.

"Two?" Twister asked looking at his daddy. He tried to do everything exactly like Finn.

"Yep, two," Finn said gently kissing Twister and Rory each on the forehead.

"What do you think about names?" Rory asked.

"You can pick," Finn offered.

"I picked last time…lets do this together," Rory requested.

"Anything for you love," Finn said pulling up a chair on the opposite side of the bed from where Twister was. Finn leaned over and kissed Rory on the lips.

"Ew! Da! Cooties!" Twister yelled.

Finn couldn't help but laugh at that.

He reached over Rory and ruffled Twister's already messy brown hair.

"What name do you like?" Rory asked Finn.

"I don't know…I have to think about it. What do you like?" he replied.

"I like Lorelai…something," she said after a moment.

"I like Kelsey Elizabeth," Finn said after a moment.

"Lorelai Anne?" Rory asked.

Finn nodded. "What do you think?" he asked Twister.

"I like," Twister mumbled. "Can I see?" he asked.

Finn looked at Rory.

"The nurse said it was okay to go to the nursery. I'll tell her the names if she comes while you're gone," Rory said drifting off to sleep but staring at two of her boys.

"I love you more than anything," Finn said kissing Rory.

"I love you too," she said pulling him closer for a hug.

"Bye Mommy!" Twister said venturing into the hall alone.

"Twist!" Finn called after him and grinned at Rory.

Together Finn and Twister went to the window of the nursery.

"Where?" Twister asked looking at the rows of babies.

"Those two, right there," Finn replied pointing to the two bassinets right by the window.

"Otay," Twister said and looked away. He didn't quite understand the concept of sisters yet seeing as he was only two and a half.

"Let's go tell Gammy and everyone else," Finn suggested and put Twister down and he ran off in the direction of the waiting room with Finn closely following him.

"Girls!" Twister yelled when he entered the room.

"What are their names?" Sophia asked when Finn came in behind his son.

"Lorelai Anne and Kelsey Elizabeth," Finn announced to the group.

Lorelai had tears in her eyes as she hugged her son-in-law. "You didn't have to name one of them Lorelai you know," she told him.

"I know…we wanted to," he promised making her cry.

* * *

"And this is your new room," Rory whispered to a sleeping Kelsey that she was holding in the doorway of the nursery that they had gotten speed-painted when the twins were born.

Finn and Rory had decided that even though with their jobs (Rory was writing for the Hartford Times and Finn was Vice President of his father's company) they had a big enough house with enough rooms for each of the twins to have their own room, it was best that they were in the same place while they were infants.

"Which one should Lorelai get?" Finn asked looking at the bundle he was carrying.

"I guess I'll put Kelsey in this one," Rory said putting Kelsey in one of the cribs.

Finn nodded and put Lorelai in the other one.

Finn put his arm around Rory and they stood together in the doorway watching their identical twin girls sleeping soundly.

Still holding each other they walked across the hall to where Twister was sleeping soundly in his little racecar bed.

"We are the luckiest people in the world," Rory whispered.

"That we are love," Finn said kissing her on the tip of the nose.

They walked into the master bedroom and got into bed.

"I can't imagine what my life would be without you," Finn told her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her as close as possible.

"You are my everything. All four of you are my everything…I love you," Rory whispered putting her cheek against Finn's bare chest.

Finn kissed her on the top of the head. It was rare that Alden Finnley III was serious but one thing that he was always serious about was his love for his wife and family.

They fell asleep that way, her clinging to him like a life raft and Finn's face buried in her hair.

* * *

7 Months Later 

"IT'S MY BIRFDAY!" an ecstatic Twister yelled running into Finn and Rory's room.

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again. Twister come on, let your parents sleep," Twister's nanny said chasing him into the room and apologizing to Finn and Rory.

"It's okay Cara…let him come in. It's his birthday he can do what he wants today," Rory said sitting up.

"Yes ma'am," Cara nodded and backed out of the room.

"Don't call me ma'am, I feel old. Call me Rory, and call him Finn," Rory requested smacking Finn to wake him up.

"What?" Finn yelled sitting up quickly.

"It's my birfday Da!" Twister announced getting up on the bed and jumping up and down.

"How old are you know? Twenty? Twenty one?" Finn asked pulling the small boy over to him.

"Da! I'm free!" Twister giggled.

"Oh, I guess you don't get any beer then," Finn said looking into the clear blue eyes that anyone could have mistaken for Rory's.

Twister giggled again as Finn attacked him and tickled him.

"Okay who wants breakfast?" Rory asked pulling Finn off Twister to prevent any injuries.

Both boys raised their hands like they were in school.

"ME! ME!" they yelled together.

Rory could help but laugh at them. They were mirror images of each other, except for Twister's eyes and by the looks of it the twins were going to look like their daddy too.

Rory got up and pulled a sweatshirt over the plain white T-shirt she was wearing and headed into the hall and into the nursery.

Lorelai was displaying her new trick, sitting up.

"Good morning Rory," the twins' nanny Alicia said.

"Morning. We're having breakfast downstairs for Twister's birthday and we'd like you to join us. Not to take care of the twins but as a member of the family," Rory extended the invitation. Alicia had been with them since the twins were brought home from the hospital and Rory felt like she barely knew the woman and she even lived with them.

"I would love to," Alicia said smiling. She was a small twenty-something girl who looked tired and friendless.

Rory stood there thinking about how they had to be about the same age, they should get to know each other, maybe even be friends.

"I'll take Kelsey," Rory offered picking up the baby girl nearest to her. She smoothed her brown hair, and kissed the tip of her tiny nose.

Alicia picked up Lorelai and the four of them went into the hall.

"I'll be down in a moment, I want to make sure Finn and Twister are down there," Rory told Alicia who nodded and went downstairs while Rory went back to her bedroom.

She saw Finn and Twister wrestling on the bed.

"Boys! Come on! Breakfast!" Rory yelled at them.

They sat up and nodded, their hair looking hilarious standing straight up.

Finn hoisted Twister up onto his shoulders causing this boy to squeal with enjoyment.

Soon the whole family, including both nannies and the maid and the cook were stationed at the informal dining room table eating a large breakfast.

"What's up for the rest of today?" Finn asked.

"We're going to have a mini-movie day watching Twister's favorite two movies, and have lunch here then everyone is coming over for dinner," Rory replied.

"Pawty!" Twister yelped grinned.

"Yep, party!" Finn said reaching over and ruffling the boy's hair.

"Movies?" Twister asked Rory.

"Willy Wonka and Aladdin," Rory smiled to the little boy across the table.

"WILLY WONKA!" he yelled.

"Not again! Please!" Finn begged.

"It is your oldest child and only son's birthday. You will watch whatever he wants to watch!" Rory insisted.

"Love, you only are willing because it's your favorite movie too!" Finn rolled his eyes.

"Point being?" Rory asked grinning.

Finn thought a moment but couldn't come up with a snappy comeback so he just shrugged.

Rory rolled her eyes and ran for the movie room with Twister chasing her yelling at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Where's the birthday boy?" Lorelai demanded as she entered the house without knocking later that day.

"GAMMY!" he yelled and ran to her jumping into her open arms.

"TWISTER!" she yelled back twirling him around.

"Pwesent?" he asked hopefully.

Lorelai grinned and produced a small box. "Don't tell Mommy I got you this," she whispered to the small boy and he nodded.

He ripped the paper off and discovered a box of Legos that would turn into a boat if built the right way.

Twister's eyes widened. "Fank you!" he cried trying to open the box later.

"Twister? What's that?" Rory asked coming into the foyer.

"What?" Twister asked hiding the box and looking at her innocently.

"What's behind your back?" Rory demanded.

"Nofing," Twister insisted.

Rory reached over his shoulder and grabbed the small box from his little hands.

Rory looked at him and he knew he was in trouble for lying.

"I didn't put it dere," he said shrugging.

"Yeah right. Mom I told you not to give him his present until later!" Rory said turning to her snickering mother and Luke who was rolling his eyes in the door.

"It's his birthday!" Lorelai said and grabbed Twister's hand and pulled him into the sitting room.

"Hi Luke," Rory said kissing him on the cheek and greeting Will and Krissy as well.

Soon Colin, Stephanie, Rachel, and Adam, Logan and Kim, Paris, Doyle, Kyle, and Matthew, Jess and some girl named Theresa, Sophia and Alden, Richard and Emily, Louisa, James, Fredrick and Nathan, Sookie, Jackson, Davey, and Martha, Lane, Zach, Brian, and Gil, and Robert and Seth were all there.

People were everywhere, having a grand old time. Playing with Twister admiring the house that was newly finished, holding and cooing over the twins, eating and just talking to one another.

"I'd like to propose a toast!" Logan announced at the dinner table tapping his glass with a knife.

Everyone slowly stopped talking and turned their attention to Twister's godfather.

"I just want to congratulate Rory and Finn for raising such a cute little boy who I can already tell is going to be exactly like our beloved Finn. Happy Birthday Twist!" Logan said grinning at the idea of another Finn running around in the world.

"FANKS!" Twister screeched making everyone laugh.

* * *

"Pwesents! Pwesents! Pwesents!" Twister sang the next day dancing around the ripped wrapping paper all over the floor and looking at each one of his new toys.

"Twister, quiet down…the girls are sleeping," Rory reminded him. It was Sunday so the nannies had the day off so Finn and Rory were watching the kids.

Twister pouted.

"Twist, you can go outside and play but you can't be loud in here, your sisters just went to sleep!" Finn tried to comfort the boy. He tried to pull Twister towards him but Twist pulled away and stomped upstairs to his room.

"Well that went well," Rory sighed.

"I think he's getting sick of everyone obsessing over the twins," Finn theorized.

"Yeah…that's definitely what's bugging him but the girls are seven months old…what are we supposed to do? Ignore them and let them take care of themselves?" Rory reasoned and leaned back on the couch.

Finn put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be okay," he told her.

"I know…but I mean…" she stopped.

"What?" Finn asked knowing that there was something she wasn't telling him.

"I have to tell you something…but I just found out and it's not really for sure yet but I tried three times and it was positive every time. I know we didn't really plan for it and all we wanted was three but I didn't mean for it to happen," Rory rambled.

Finn had an idea of what was going on and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Love…calm down. What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant," she said after a moment.

Finn's eyes widened. They had only wanted three kids…

"How did this happen?" he asked quietly.

"Finn…I think you know how it happened," Rory said narrowing her eyes.

"No I mean…I thought we were careful?" Finn asked looking confused.

"I know but…I mean what am I supposed to do? I'm sorry that you don't want another one but there's nothing I can do," Rory said with tears coming to her eyes. She was really angry at the way he was taking the news. She knew they hadn't planned it but they were having another kid! One would think he would at least be slightly excited instead of sitting there with his mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"ONE! TWO! FREE! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Twister was yelling upstairs.

Rory glared at Finn and went to shush Twister.

"Twister honey…I told you to be quiet," Rory reminded him, her eyes still filled with tears.

"I'm playing hide and seek," he told her.

"Honey you can play hide and seek in your room," Rory said trying to lead him into his playroom.

"But if I play in my room then how can I find Kelsey and Lori?" he wanted to know.

"Honey, we already know that Kelsey and Lori are ion their room," Rory said.

"Otay…" Twister shrugged and went back into his playroom.

Rory stuck her head into the nursery just to check on her way downstairs. Okay so maybe she was avoiding going down there and talking to Finn but she wasn't about to admit that.

She looked in the door without really looking. Then suddenly she did a huge double take.

"ALDEN GARRICK FINNLEY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Both Finn and Twister came running not knowing who was in trouble.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE LORI KELSEY?" she yelled at her son.

"They're hiding!" he said glaring at her. That's what he had been trying to tell her before but she wouldn't listen.

"What do you mean they're hiding?" Finn asked dropping to his knees to look Twister in the eye.

"We were playing hide and seek and they're hiding!" he told him.

Rory was about to freak out and Finn could tell.

"Where are they hiding buddy?" Finn tried.

"I can't tell you! If I tell you they'll get mad at me!" Twister refused.

"Alden Garrick Finnley the fourth! You tell me where they are right this second!" Rory yelled.

"NO!" he said clenching his fists stubbornly.

Finn launched himself down the hall and started ripping doors open. He ran like a madman until he saw a little pink car seat sitting next to the bed in one of the guestrooms.

"Here's one!" he called to Rory who sprinted after him grabbing her baby girl and clinging to her.

Finn found Kelsey sleeping soundly in her car seat on the floor of the master bathroom. He gently lifted her and carried her into the hall.

Rory was holding Lori and looking terrified and enraged at the same time.

Twister was sitting Indian style on the floor grinning. "You found dem!" he said clapping.

"Get in your bedroom right now young man," Finn told him and pointed to the room.

Twister looked confused but started into his playroom.

"NO! Your bedroom!" Finn said pointing again.

"Dere's nofing to do in dere!" Twister whined.

"GO!" Rory yelled.

Twister went in and slammed his door.

They carried the twins back to their cribs.

"About the new baby," Finn started.

"I need to deal with Twister," Rory said brushing his hand away from her arm and leaving the room.

Finn sighed and followed her into Twister's room where the little boy refused to look at them.

"Alden Garrick, turn around and look at us," Rory commanded. He turned but wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because! You wouldn't play wif me and neiver would Daddy so I had to play wif Lori and Kelsey!" he said looking angry.

"You cannot just take them out of their room! What if you had dropped one of their seats? They could have gotten hurt!" Rory tried to reason with him.

"I don't care! I don't like dem! You never play wif me anymore! You only like dem! Dey aren't any fun and I want to take dem back to where dey came from!" Twister looked even angrier.

"Twist…Mommy and I love you a whole lot! It's just that Kelsey and Lori aren't as big as you yet and they can't take care of themselves like you can," Finn explained.

"I don't care!" Twister said.

"Well that's too bad. You're staying in this room until dinner and going straight to bed after. No desert for a week either. You need to know that you can't just take the girls out, they could get hurt," Rory said and left a crying Twister in his room.

"Can we talk?" Finn asked following Rory and closing the door behind him.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about," Rory said and closed their bedroom door in his face.

* * *

A/N: This one is a little bit longer than usual but oh well. Yeah I'm sorry for the confusion with the other chapter, I'm gonna fix it when I get a chance. Thanks for reading, review if you want. Oh and I'm sorry if it's hard to tell what Twister is saying but little kids don't talk very well usually. I'm just trying to show how much of a mini-Finn Twister really is. 


	5. Where Do Babies Come From?

A/N: I re-posted the edited version of chapter 3 if you want to reread it to clear up the whole confusion with the one or two babies thing.

Gilmoregirl7878: I admit I couldn't think of a name and I happened to be reading your story at the time. I'm sorry that I took it, I'll rename her if you want me to.

Disclaimer: You know it.

* * *

5 days later (Friday Night Dinner at Richard and Emily's) 

"Ror?" Lorelai asked going upstairs to see where Rory had gone during the meal.

"Yeah?" she asked coming out of the bathroom looking tired.

"Hon, are you okay? You look dead and you and Finn haven't even looked at each other since you've been here," Lorelai wanted to know.

"I'm fine," Rory said trying to get past Lorelai. She and Finn still hadn't discussed the pregnancy and she didn't really want to talk about it because she and Finn were barely speaking.

"Yeah, um hi, I'm your mom…you're me all over again, you can't lie to me," Lorelai said pushing Rory onto the bed and sitting next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rory said looking away.

"I don't care," Lorelai said persistently.

"Fine…well Finn and I got in a fight and now we aren't really getting along," Rory said trying to tell as little as possible.

"What did you fight about?" Lorelai asked sensing that there was another issue.

Rory sighed deeply. "I'm pregnant and we only planned to have three kids but I mean I expected that he would be okay with it…I mean it's not like I wanted it to happen, it just did. So he sat there and stared at me like I was insane when I told him and it was basically him telling me that he didn't want to have a child with me," Rory said with a tear running down her cheek.

"You're preggers again?" Lorelai asked looking at her eldest child.

Rory nodded.

"That's a good thing! You and Finn love each other and you know it's not true that he doesn't want to have a kid with you because you already have three. It took him by surprise…like you said you weren't planning on it so you can't blame him for being surprised. Just talk to him…he loves you more than anything," Lorelai said putting an arm around Rory.

"I know," Rory mumbled crying into her mother's shoulder feeling like she was ten again.

"Just talk to him…you'll see," Lorelai repeated looking into her daughter's eyes.

Rory sniffled and nodded reluctantly.

"Go wash your face and then we can go back downstairs," Lorelai said pointing to the bathroom.

* * *

"Good night Mommy…good night Da," Twister said when they got back to the house after dinner. He knew they were still mad about the hide and seek incident so he went to bed without protesting. 

"Good night baby," Rory said kissing him on the top of the head.

"Night mate," Finn said patting him on the head.

Finn and Rory each set one of the girls in their cribs before silently leaving the nursery.

Rory turned as if to go into their bedroom and Finn turned as if to go back downstairs.

"Finn?" Rory asked somewhat timidly. She wasn't exactly over the whole fight because he had really made her feel bad but she hated fighting with Finn.

"Yes love?" he asked turning slightly but not wanting to look too vulnerable.

"Can we talk?" Rory requested.

"Always," he said quietly hoping for the best as he followed her into their room.

Rory went into the room first and walked over to the couch while Finn shut the door and then followed her.

"I'm sorry that I freaked out on you but I couldn't help it. I was already mad at myself for letting this happen and then when you looked so unsure about it I was even angrier with myself. I know we didn't exactly plan for this to happen but it did and I just want to make the best of it," Rory said once they sat down.

"Love…its not that I was upset that you're pregnant but you took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting it that's all. I'm not mad at you for getting pregnant, it's not like you did it yourself, I was there too. It might not be what we planned but that's life, it doesn't follow a plan. I love you, Twister, the girls, so much and I know that I'll love the new baby that much too," Finn said looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I over reacted," Rory said burying her head in Finn's chest.

"I'm sorry that I under reacted love," Finn whispered kissing her hair.

They got into bed and talked quietly of their three children and their soon to be fourth child until late into the night.

* * *

A few days later 

"Mrs. Finnley?" the maid, Francesca said timidly.

"Rory," Rory reminded her.

"Rory, there is someone here to see you," Francesca said. "Would you like for them to be seen into here or wait in the parlor?"

"Who is it?" Rory asked.

"Master Jess," Francesca replied. She knew Jess pretty well because he often visited at the house now that he and Rory were really good friends.

"Oh, tell him I'll be out in just a moment," Rory said smiling at the unexpected visit from him.

* * *

"Jess! What brings you here?" Rory asked after she finished up the article she was working on from home for the Hartford Times. 

"I wanted to tell you my big news in person," Jess said grinning and kissing her on the cheek in greeting.

"What big news?" Rory asked sitting down on the chair across from him.

"I'm engaged!" he announced expecting a big reaction from her.

"To who?" Rory asked looking confused. She tried to remember the last girl that had been to dinner with them but drew a blank.

"Theresa of course," Jess said rolling his eyes as if it was a joke.

Rory suddenly remembered Theresa. Tall, thin, red hair, green eyes, kind of an air head…she remembered not liking her very much.

"Oh right, Theresa, of course. How long have you been together again?" Rory asked because she couldn't fill in the pieces in her mind by herself.

"A month and a half. I know it seems sudden but I love her," Jess shrugged.

"A month and a half?" Rory looked stupefied.

"A month and a half," Jess repeated smiling.

"Jess there is no way that you could be ready to marry her…you barely know her," Rory tried to reason with him.

"Rory, not all of us are slow, we don't all take four and a half years to get married to someone just because you and Finn did," Jess said laughing. He still thought Rory was kidding when she said he wasn't ready to get married.

"Jess…you can't do this…you're gonna screw up your life. You barely even know her there's no way in hell that you could be in love with her already. If you marry her you'll be sorry, I know it," Rory said trying to get her point across.

"I came here to tell you my good news because I wanted you to be the first to know because I thought you were my best friend. I guess not," Jess said angrily and left abruptly without uttering another word.

Rory just stared after him in dismay.

* * *

"Hello love," Finn said entering the dining room and sitting at the table where Twister and Rory were waiting for him to start dinner. "Sorry I was late, Pop made me stay at the meeting long than expected." 

"It's fine," Rory said quietly. She was still thinking about the blow out with Jess. You might be thinking that she was jealous but she wasn't, she was trying to protect her best friend. She didn't trust this Theresa person.

"What's eating you?" Finn asked hoping she wasn't mad at him again.

Rory shrugged and picked at her dinner.

"Okay…well what did Jess want? Francesca said he stopped by for only a little bit," Finn said trying to move the conversation along.

"Unca Jess?" Twister asked looking at Rory.

"Yeah, he was here," Rory said to Finn ignoring Twister.

"Just stop by to say hello?" Finn prodded.

"He stopped by to tell me some news," she said not surrendering anything.

"What news love?" Finn asked getting worried that maybe something was wrong with Luke or Lorelai or one of the kids.

"He's engaged," Rory said after a moment.

"That's wonderful!" Finn said trying to remember his girlfriend's name. "Who is he engaged to?" Finn asked when he drew a blank at the last girl he had seen Jess with.

"Exactly what I said. Theresa," she supplied.

Finn thought a moment. "Drawing a blank…"

"Tall, skinny, red hair, your type in college," Rory said to stir his memory.

"Oh yes, I remember, the girl who thought that the Eiffel Tower was in Berlin," Finn said chuckling at the memory of that night.

"He barely knows her! They've only been going out for a month and a half!" Rory exploded.

"He's a bit quick I suppose," Finn said shrugging.

"He's going to get hurt," she pointed out.

"It's possible…but maybe they really are in love," he suggested.

"Finn…I doubt he even knows her last name. How can you be in love with someone that you don't even know he last name?" Rory asked rolling her eyes.

"Love, you may be right about this but it's not good for the baby if you get all worked up," Finn said trying to calm her down. He thought it might be a bit soon for them to get married but he knew that Jess usually had good judgment.

"Baby?" Twister asked. He had been quiet even since his parents started discussing Jess' engagement.

Finn and Rory exchanged a glance. They hadn't told anyone, except Lorelai, even Twister.

"Mate, what would you think if Mommy had another baby?" Finn asked trying to see what they were dealing with.

"No fanks," Twister said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Finn asked as Rory looked at him pained.

"Dey're boring…and smelly. I don't like babies," Twister said after a moment.

"Well, I'm sorry honey but we're having another baby," Rory said to the boy.

"Take it back," Twister suggested.

"Take it back where?" Finn asked confused.

"Take da baby to wherever it came from," Twister explained.

"Honey…you can't just take babies back to where they came from," Rory said sighing. She had a feeling that he was about to ask the magic question.

"Why not? Where do babies come from?" Twister asked.

Rory was proud of her motherly instincts for knowing that it was coming. She glanced at Finn and noticed that he was sitting with his eyes wide with his fork half way to his mouth.

There was a silence in the dining room as Twister looked back and forth between the two.

"WHERE DO BABIES COME FROM?" he yelled.

"This isn't a dinner table discussion," Rory told him.

"Well why not?" Twister asked impatiently.

"Because, we don't talk about it while we're eating, it's not polite. But after dinner Daddy will explain it to you," Rory explained.

Finn dropped his fork and turned to stare at her. "Daddy will explain?" Finn repeated.

"Yep, Daddy will explain. Daddy explains to Twister and Mommy explains to Lori and Kelsey," Rory said grinning at Finn's dismay.

* * *

Rory was lying in bed with her laptop on her lap working on her next article when Finn came into the room that night. 

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Finnley, I shall _never _forgive you," Finn said dramatically.

"How did it go?" she asked grinning at him.

He just narrowed his eyes and flopped onto the bed.

Rory kept grinning but shut her computer and put it on the nightstand. She leaned over him so she was partially laying on his back with one arm around him and the other playing with his hair.

"I'm sorry…but just think, I'll have to give the talk to the twins. And later when the twins are getting older I'll have to give them even more talks," Rory pointed out.

Finn sat up and rolled Rory over gently so that she was laying on her back.

"Please be a girl. For the sanity of your Daddy be a girl!" Finn whispered urgently to Rory's stomach making her laugh.

"Something funny love?" he asked kissing her fiercely.

"Nothing funny about that," Rory said and pulled his face back down to hers.

* * *

A/N: I know that I've been skipping around in time a lot and I'm sorry for that but it's just where the story is taking me. Review if you want. Gimme some ideas on the baby please. I know what sex it's gonna be but I'm not sure about names. So give me some ideas, please. I know I already posted chapter 4 today but I just wanted to get this posted too for whatever reason. 


	6. Ryan Nathaniel Finnley

A/N: This would have been up sooner but there was a Law and Order: SVU marathon and I'm addicted to that show so I didn't get anything done today.

Gilmoregirl7878: Thanks for letting me use the name.

Kylie1403: Consider Paris and Doyle's son, Matthew named for you. He already existed in previous chapters but the name is officially dedicated to you.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

7 months later

"Finn…my water broke," Rory said urgently coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh shit!" Finn said sitting straight up in bed.

Panic coursed through Finn. SHIT! What was he supposed to do? The other two times she went into labor he had been at work and met them at the hospital. Now it was ten o'clock at night and he was the only one around other than the nannies and maids.

"FINN!" Rory yelled.

"What do I do?" he asked jumping out of bed and beginning to pace.

"Call my mom!" Rory said.

"Right!" Finn lunged for the phone and frantically dialed the number.

"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"SHE'S IN LABOR WHAT DO I DO?" Finn yelled into the phone.

"Who the hell is this?" the voice asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO THE HELL IS THIS? WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" Finn asked still yelling.

"SHIT!" he yelled as the person on the other side hung up.

"Try again, slower this time," Rory suggested.

He slowly muttered the numbers as he dialed them.

"Hello?" Luke's unmistakable voice answered.

"LUKE IT'S FINN! WHERE'S LORELAI?" he screamed.

"Lorelai! Finn's on the phone and he's yelling," Luke called in the background.

"Hello my favorite son-in-law," Lorelai said in a singsong voice.

"RORY'S IN LABOR!" Finn yelled.

"Are you on the way to the hospital?" Lorelai asked moving to grab her coat and keys.

"Should we be?" Finn asked.

"Of course you nitwit! Get the other three kids dressed, wake up the nannies and load them all into the biggest vehicle you own and meet us at the Hartford General Hospital. I'll take care of the rest of the calls, now go!" Lorelai said and hung up. She woke up Will and Krissy and told Luke and soon the four of them were on their way to the hospital.

Finn ran into nannies' room and woke them both. They shared a room with two queen-sized beds and a large bathroom.

"Come on love," Finn said helping the very pregnant Rory downstairs.

"What car are we taking?" Rory asked.

"Well Lorelai said the biggest one…I know!" Finn said helping Rory sit on the couch and then running out to the garages.

Soon they were all in the car of Finn's selection and on the way to the hospital.

Rory had been ready to protest but didn't want Finn to start running around like a chicken with its head cut off again.

"You idiot!" Lorelai said smacking Finn on the back of the head when she spotted them pull up to the entrance.

"What?" Finn asked confused.

"You brought the _limo_?" she asked incredulously.

"You told me to bring the biggest car!" Finn defended himself.

Lorelai rolled her eyes at him but didn't make fun of him anymore, at least yet.

* * *

Finn came out of the delivery room looking completely worn out. They had been at the hospital for over 18 hours and the baby had just been born.

"Finn you look exhausted!" Emily commented as he walked into the waiting room and collapsed into a chair with a hand over his eyes.

"Boy or girl?" Logan asked.

"Boy…Ryan Nathaniel," Finn said and leaned forward, his head dropping into his hands.

"How's Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Rory's fine," Finn answered shortly again.

"Da?" Twister asked walking over and standing directly in front of Finn.

Finn looked at the little boy before him and lost control. He pulled Twister into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. He felt Twister's little arms go around his neck instinctively. Finn burst into tears and couldn't stop.

"Finn? You're scaring me…what's wrong?" Lorelai asked sitting in the chair next to him.

"There's something wrong with the baby," Finn sobbed.

Twister didn't really know what was going on but he had never seen his daddy cry before and somehow he knew that his place was right there in Finn's arms.

"What's wrong with him?" Lorelai asked her eyes filling with tears.

"I don't know exactly…they said there was something wrong with his breathing," Finn explained, his voice clogged and tears still running down his cheeks. He was absolutely terrified, what if his little boy died? He didn't know if he would be able to live with that.

"Go find Rory," Lorelai suggested.

Finn nodded and stood up. "Stay here Twister…I'm gonna go see Mommy and then I'm gonna come back and you, Lori, and Kelsey are going to come see Mommy."

Twister nodded and stood in the middle of the floor looking lost as his Daddy walked away.

"Come here," Lorelai said and she held onto him like he was her own.

* * *

"Hello love," Finn said five minutes later entering Rory's room with a cup of coffee.

Rory looked at him with large eyes.

Finn offered her the coffee knowing that she wouldn't drink it.

Rory took the cup and set it on the nightstand not giving it another thought.

Finn sat down on the chair next to the bed and took her hand. He looked at her with fear in his eyes and her face crumbled into sobs.

"What's gonna happen?" she wailed.

Finn didn't know if he was allowed or not but he climbed up on the bed with her and she pulled him closer and sobbed into the gray T-shirt he was wearing.

"I don't know what's gonna happen. But I do know that no matter what we have each other," he whispered stroking her hair as she cried steadily.

Then they cried together, each unsure about what was ahead of them and how they would cope with it.

When they seemed to be out of tears Finn gently left the bed and went back to the waiting room.

He saw that Twister was asleep in Lorelai's arms and that Kelsey and Lori were sitting on the floor playing with random toys.

"Twist, mate, wake up," Finn said rubbing his son's back.

"Can I see Mommy?" Twister requested.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here," Finn told him.

"Come on," Finn said lifting Kelsey into his arms. Lori stood up and he reached for her hand. Twister walked on Finn's left side, where Finn was holding Kelsey and Finn held Lori's hand in his right one and helped her to keep her balance as she toddled along the hallway to Rory's room.

"MOMMY!" Twister yelled jumping onto the bed and putting his head on Rory's shoulder.

Rory smiled when she saw Finn standing there with the girls as well. But it was a sad smile…she was dreading whether or not she would get to watch Ryan Nathaniel grow up like she had watched her other three children.

She looked at her kids one at a time. Twister was growing up to be exactly like Finn…they looked exactly the same (except for their eyes) and she could already tell he would be exactly like him when he got older.

As for the girls, well they definitely were identical in looks but personality-wise they couldn't be more different. It seemed that Lori was going to be like Finn, loud and outgoing. She didn't mind strangers, in fact she liked showing off to them. Kelsey on the other hand, was more quiet and reserved, she shied away from people that she didn't know very well. Already Rory could tell this and they were only 15 months.

"Mama!" Lori called and Finn set Kelsey on the bed with Twister and lifted Lori to join them.

The family sat there together for a few minutes, the twins yabbering nonsense while Finn and Twister both had rare moments of silence.

"Mr. and Mrs. Finnley?" a nurse asked coming into the room.

"Yes?" they asked together. Finn reached for Rory's hand as a doctor came into the room.

"So as you know there was some problems with your son's breathing--" the doctor began before Finn cut him off.

"Excuse me sir, I know you have limited time but could I run the kids back over to their grandmother so that we can discuss this without them here?" Finn requested.

"Of course," the doctor nodded.

"Okay, come on guys, we're gonna go back to Gammy," Finn said pulling both the twins up at the same time.

Twister kissed Rory on the cheek and hopped off the bed following Finn from the room.

Rory watched the small retreating back and she couldn't believe how mature he was being. He wasn't even four yet and he knew when to behave.

Finn quickly explained that they were talking to the doctor and hurried back to the room.

"Okay well as you know there were some problems with your son's breathing," the doctor started again once Finn was seated at Rory's side. They both nodded for him to continue.

"We've diagnosed his condition as Transient Tachypnea. What this is, is a fairly common thing in newborns, it's believed to be a product of slow re-absorption of fetal lung fluid. See the baby's lungs make this fluid and some of the fluid is squeezed out during the trip through the birth canal and the rest has to be absorbed after the baby is born. For whatever reason sometimes not as much fluid is squeezed out during birth and it absorbs slower after birth. This causes difficulty breathing and can last anywhere from hours to days," the doctor explained the condition.

"Will it cause any permanent damage?" Rory asked with tears in her eyes.

"No, and it won't come back once it's gone but until then there is always the possibility that the body isn't getting enough oxygen which could obviously be bad," the doctor replied.

"So it's a waiting game?" Finn asked.

"I guess you could call it that. The odds are on your son's side but you have to know that sometimes things happen and there isn't anything anyone can do about it," the doctor cautioned.

"Is there anything we can do?" Rory asked.

"Not really…we'll keep him on constant monitors and have oxygen for him but until his breathing gets normal all we can do is wait for the fluid to be absorbed," the doctor told him.

"Thank you for time sir," Finn said getting to his feet and shaking the doctor's hand before he left.

"What are we gonna do?" Rory asked tears spilling again.

"Love, you heard him…the odds are on Ryan's side," Finn said still not used to using the name Ryan when referring to one of his children.

"Ryan Nathaniel…I like the name," Rory said softly with the tears glistening on her cheeks.

"Who's out there?" she asked after Finn nodded in agreement about the name.

"Both my parents, you parents and siblings, but not Chris and Gigi, your grandparents, Logan, Colin, Steph, and Paris," Finn replied after thinking about who he had seen in the room. "Do you want to see any of them?"

"My mom…and tell Paris I want to ask her about this condition," Rory requested.

Finn nodded and left the room, returning only a few minutes later with Lorelai and Paris with him.

"Babe!" Lorelai said and flung herself at Rory.

After more tears Paris explained the disorder that Ryan had but they didn't really hear anything the doctor hadn't told them.

* * *

"You okay man?" Logan asked when he found Finn leaning against the railing in front of the nursery window staring into one of the little incubator things.

"I don't know," Finn said not really wanting to talk about it.

"Finn I'm your best friend…I have been since we went to boarding school together," Logan reminded him. "Which one is Ryan?"

"That one," Finn said pointing to what looked to be the biggest baby in the room of premature and sick babies. He had what looked like a little plastic hood over his head.

"Paris told me what's wrong with him," Logan said nodding.

Finn sniffed but didn't say anything.

"Talk to me," Logan prodded. He and Finn still talked and hung out all the time but he felt like they hadn't had a real conversation about anything important in a long, long time.

"I'm scared," Finn admitted. "They keep telling us the odds are on his side. But look at him…he may be the biggest baby in there but he's so small compared to the world. I just want to be able to protect him but there's nothing I can do except sit here and wait. If Twister was sick or one of the girls I could hold them…I could give them their medicine…I could do _something_, but not with him…all I can do is sit here and watch him and hope that everything is okay. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't make it…I don't know what Rory will do either."

"Finn you said it yourself…odds are on your side…_our _side. I know that isn't exactly good enough but you just gotta trust that everything's gonna be okay. And if it's not…well you can deal with that bridge when you come to it," Logan said looking at his friend's exhausted figure.

"You and Rory…and all of us for that matter just need to get some sleep," Logan said.

"I know…but I'm not going anywhere," Finn said.

"Just come see everyone at least," Logan suggested.

Finn nodded and allowed himself to be guided to the waiting room where everyone was still waiting…praying and hoping that everything would be okay.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. I'll update soon. Review if you have any comments. Oh and Transient Tachypnea really does exist. I told what I know about it but if you know more about it or I got something wrong email me or something. Oh and the name Ryan Nathaniel...I'm not a huge fan of the name Nathaniel but I named him after my boyfriend. 33 


	7. Troubles

A/N: I know the last chapter was really sad…I'm sorry but that's life…not everything is fun and games. You'll find out what the outcome in the Ryan situation is in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Same.

* * *

5 days later 

"Mr. and Mrs. Finnley?" a voice asked stirring into Finn's sleep. He and Rory were both sleeping in the waiting room at the hospital, Rory had already been discharged so they no longer had the hospital bed.

"FINN!" a more familiar voice yelled in his ear.

He sat up and looked at Logan, about to yell at him when he saw that Logan was indicating someone behind him with his eyes.

Finn turned around and saw the doctor standing there looking slightly amused.

"Love, wake up," Finn said to Rory who was in the chair next to him.

She didn't even move. Finn knew the doctor didn't really have a lot of time so he looked around. He grabbed the coffee cup out of Stephanie's hands and waved it in front of Rory's nose.

She sat up and reached for the cup immediately. Finn handed it back to Steph before Rory got any.

"Mean," she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"The _doctor _is here to see us," Finn said looking at him apologetically.

Rory spun around immediately. "Oh god…I'm sorry to keep you waiting sir."

"It's not a problem. I just wanted to let you know that Ryan's breathing has gone to normal and we have taken the oxygen off him. We're going to keep him probably two more days just to monitor him and make sure that everything is okay. And then he's free to go home with you," the doctor told him.

"Thank you so much!" Rory squealed hurling herself over the arm of the chair at Finn.

Finn stood up and whirled Rory around before setting her down. "Thank you sir," he said shaking the doctor's hand.

When the doctor left Rory jumped into Finn's arms and started crying.

He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek but couldn't keep the smile off his face. They had known he was doing better but they didn't want to get their hopes up.

"Congratulations!" Logan said hugging each of them with Stephanie and Colin following suit.

"I have to call my mom!" Rory exclaimed whipping out her cell phone even they aren't allowed in hospitals.

Rory told Lorelai and there were tears on both sides. Logan, Colin, and Stephanie were talking quietly as Finn in a chair with his head in his hands just thinking about how lucky they were.

Paris walked in on her break at that moment. She had taken to stopping in and seeing them during the breaks in her shifts as the hospital. She knew they would be there, Finn and Rory had each been home once and there was always at least part of the crew with them.

Well Paris walked in and saw Rory crying, the others looking nondescript and Finn with his head in his hands. Automatically she assumed the worse.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I thought he was getting better!" Paris exclaimed and immediately did something unParis-like, she burst into tears.

Everyone stopped and looked at her sobbing.

Logan looked at Rory quizzically, she just shrugged and told her mom she had to go.

"Paris…what's wrong?" Rory asked sitting Paris down in a chair.

"I'm so sorry about Ryan," she sniffled.

"What happened to Ryan?" Rory asked her eyes getting scared.

Paris looked at her confused.

"What did the doctor tell you that he didn't tell us?" Rory asked getting scared all over again.

"Wait…he's still alive?" Paris asked.

"As far as I know…why? What do you know?" Rory asked.

"Nothing…I came in here and saw you crying and Finn looking depressed and I thought…well I thought Ryan died," Paris told her looking confused.

Rory sank back into her chair. "Happy tears, Paris…happy tears. The doctor was just in here to tell us that his breathing is normal and they've taken the oxygen off. They want to keep him a while longer to monitor him but we should be able to take him home in like two days."

"Oh. Well…that's good," Paris said feeling like an idiot. She quickly left the room and planned to act like it had never happened.

* * *

3 days later

"I have never been so relieved to bring a child home," Rory whispered as Finn set a sleeping Ryan Nathaniel in his new room.

"Amen," Finn said putting his arm around Rory as they stood in the doorway of the pale green room and watched their son. It felt very similar to when they had brought the twins home.

"Mommy? Da?" a small voice asked in the hallway.

They slowly withdrew from the room they were in and saw down the hall Twister was standing in his pajamas with his hair sticking up all funny.

"Hey baby," Rory said kneeling down and their eldest child ran into her arms.

"We missed you mate," Finn said hugging his wife and little boy at the same time.

"I miss you," Twister said reaching for his Daddy.

Finn spun him around until he heard Rory's voice. "Finn it's late…don't wake him up the whole way." Finn knew she was right so he set the boy down.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked when she saw pain in Twister's big blue eyes.

"You run away," he said and ran into his room.

"What did he say?" Finn asked sure that he had heard wrong.

"He thinks we ran away…" Rory trailed off looking troubled.

They headed into his room and saw him laying in his racecar bed with the blankets covering his entire little body.

"Twist…we didn't run away…we would never run away," Finn said pulling the blankets back to find the little boy with his eyes filled with tears.

"Honey…we were taking care of your little brother…he needed us. But now we're here," Rory said running her hand through his messy hair.

"I miss you," he told them.

"Baby boy…we missed you too. But we're back and we aren't going anywhere," Rory promised pulling him into her arms.

He buried his face in her shoulder and she rocked him back and forth. Finn put his arm around the pair unsure of what to say.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Rory asked once she and Finn were in their bedroom after Twister had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Of course love…why wouldn't I be?" Finn asked pulling his shirt over his head with his back to her.

"Because you're avoiding my eyes…you never avoid my eyes," Rory pointed out.

Finn sighed and turned around. He walked until he was about a yard away and bent slightly so that their eyes were even.

"Happy?" Finn asked. He saw Rory's eyes fill with tears for what seemed like the zillionth time since Ryan had been born, the tears broke his heart. She turned away and got into bed making sure that her back was to where she knew he would lay.

"Rory, I'm sorry," Finn said standing in the same spot.

He heard a snuffle but no words.

"Love…I didn't mean it. I'm sorry," he said going around the bed and kneeling in front of her.

"Just leave me alone," Rory said with red eyes. She rolled over to get away from him again.

Finn sighed and walked back over to his side hoping that she would talk to him. To his dismay however as he got into bed she rolled over again so he was once again faced with her back.

"Listen…I know it was uncalled for. This week has been insane and you didn't deserve that. I'm just reaching my end of stress and I'm losing control. When we were in Twister's room and he said that he thought we ran away it broke my heart…not only because I felt like a bad parent… because that's what I used to think when my parents went on vacations or trips of any sort and left me and my sisters at home with nannies. I promised myself that I would never put my children through that. I know that we had a noble cause for being gone…we were at the hospital hoping that our newborn didn't die for god's sake! But when I looked into Twist's eyes I saw the pain that I used to feel and I didn't like that I was doing that to him," Finn explained leaning on one elbow facing Rory.

He heard her inhale deeply and slowly roll over. "I'm sorry too…I overreacted. But like you said this week has been really stressful…I didn't mean to do this."

"I know love. I love you," he whispered and pulled her into his body.

He heard her mumble the same back and she clung to him. And once again he was reminded that as long as they had each other everything would be okay.

* * *

"Miss Rory?" Francesca asked the next day. Rory was once again working on an article for the paper. She had arranged to work from home a while longer so that she could be there in case something happened to Ryan.

"Yes Francesca?" she asked breaking her concentration and looking up.

"Master Jess is here to see you," she informed her.

Rory was surprised; she hadn't talked to Jess since their little disagreement.

She went into the living room and saw Jess talking to Twister. She cleared her throat and he looked up.

"Twist…I'm gonna talk to your mommy…maybe you can show me these cars some other time?" Jess suggested and Twister looked at Rory then back at Jess and nodded.

Jess and Rory walked into the parlor together and stood there in silence just looking at each other.

"I'm surprised you're here," Rory commented trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I just wanted to stop by and tell you that you were right about Theresa. I found her with some random guy…in our bed," Jess admitted.

Rory had to admit she wasn't completely shocked but she still felt horrible.

"Jess…I'm so sorry," she said not knowing what else to say.

"No…I should be sorry. I should have listened to you…you were right. You were always right…if only I had realized that before," Jess said sinking onto the couch.

"Jess…I wasn't always right and you know it," Rory said sitting next to him and putting a friendly arm around him.

"You were always right for me," Jess whispered turning his head so that their lips were inches apart.

"No I wasn't…if I was we would be together," Rory said.

"We _would _be together if I hadn't screwed up and left," Jess whispered maintaining the small distance.

"No…we wouldn't, I still would have met Finn," Rory said about to move away.

Before she could pull away Jess moved in and kissed her. She was shocked into paralysis.

"JESS!" she yelled and pushed him away.

"Oh my god…Rory I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Jess said immediately.

"Jess…you need to leave," Rory said getting off the couch and pointing to the door.

"Rory…I'm so sorry! It just happened!" Jess insisted.

"I need you to just go!" she pleaded.

He nodded and left leaving her standing in the middle of the room. She ran upstairs and brushed her teeth. Kissing Jess had brought magic to her…in the _past_. Now kissing him was like kissing her brother.

* * *

"Twister! Time for dinner!" Rory yelled as she put the girls in their highchairs.

Finn took Lori from Rory, as she was about to put her in the highchair. "Let me."

"Thank you darling," she said and kissed him on the lips, _that_ brought magic nowadays, not Jess.

Finn smiled at her as Twister came wandering into the dining room.

"Hi Da!" he called waving.

"Hello mate!" Finn replied waving back and grinning.

The family sat down with the absence of their youngest member (he was sleeping upstairs). Rory had taken to insisting that the nannies, maid and cook joined them as well for meals.

There was chatter about Ryan, and Finn's work and other random things.

There wasn't much focus on Twister however. They talked a lot about Ryan and how he was doing and about the twins and new words they had learned or funny things they had said but not much was said about Twister.

Apparently the constant talk about those around him made him very attention starved.

"UNCA JESS AND MOMMY KISSED!" he yelled when everyone was laughing about something.

Everyone stopped laughing…in fact they stopped everything.

Finn looked at Rory and got up and left the table without saying another word.

"FINN!" she yelled and ran after him.

* * *

A/N: I know this was shorter than the others and was slightly cliff-hanger-y but I'm sorry. There should be more up either in a few hours or tomorrow afternoon depending on when I go to bed. Review with your thoughts por favor. 


	8. Finn's Office

A/N: See…I told you it wouldn't be long before I updated. I'm sorry but the f-word is used in here but I'd rather not bump it up to M. I don't really think it's that big of a deal but if it bothers you let me know and I'll remove the offending word.

Disclaimer: I don't know why I even bother to put this in here. You guys know I'm not ASP and I don't own this.

* * *

Previously on Mr. and Mrs. Finn:

"_UNCA JESS AND MOMMY KISSED!" he yelled when everyone was laughing about something._

_Everyone stopped laughing…in fact they stopped everything._

_Finn looked at Rory and got up and left the table without saying another word._

"_FINN!" she yelled and ran after him.

* * *

_

"FINN WAIT!" Rory yelled as she ran after him up the stairs.

"ALDEN GARRICK FINNLEY!" she yelled again.

"Who do you think I am? You're child? Do you think I'm Twister? In case you haven't realized, I'm your husband and I'm not supposed to find out from three-year-old son that you were making out with your ex-boyfriend? I took this guy in as my friend! He was my fucking groomsman, Rory! He was in our wedding!" Finn said turning around to face.

"Now if you'll excuse me!" he said, took a step backward and slammed the door in her face.

Rory sank onto the floor and burst into tears. She leaned against the door and just wished that he would open it. While she was sitting there she vaguely noticed Twister going into his room with his nanny following him.

A few minutes later she felt the door open leaving her back without support making her fall backwards. The door didn't open the whole way so she was still leaning against it partially.

She looked up and saw that Finn was wearing the same clothes, she opened her mouth to speak but she felt something soft hit her on the head.

With that she felt the door close behind her and push her back into a sitting position. There was still the white object sitting on her. She looked closer and saw that it was her pillow.

"Rory?" Twister's nanny Cara asked softly.

Rory looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"I just want to see if you were okay," Cara explained.

"Would you be okay?" Rory asked. It didn't sound as rude and sarcastic as it might seem; it was an honest question.

"I put Twister to bed early because there was no excuse for that. Why don't you come into my room instead sitting here?" Cara told her.

Rory nodded and followed Cara into the nannies' room. She had only been there twice before.

"Do you want to talk?" Cara asked as Rory sat down on a couch.

Rory shrugged and stared off into space. She was thinking about Finn and Jess. How much she loved Finn and how angry she was at Jess. How dare he come back and kiss her? Now he had screwed up another relationship, except this time it wasn't his to screw up.

Cara nodded and didn't press it. She sat down on the other end of the couch and turned on the TV.

"Jess was my first love…my first _real _love anyway. He wasn't my first boyfriend…he was my second. I was sixteen when I met him…a junior in high school. He was the guy who owned the local diner's nephew…and the diner guy is now my step dad but that's a different story. The first time that I met Jess I knew that he was different…I knew that my boyfriend Dean could never live up to him. He had this air about him that amazed me…it was like he didn't care and he was so confident and set in his ways. But he broke my heart…he didn't just break it but he shattered it and left me to pick up the pieces alone," Rory said at random.

Cara listened and waited for her to go on. "What happened?" Cara asked when she didn't continue.

"We started dating during my senior year…Dean dumped me because he knew I would never love him like I loved Jess. We dated and for awhile it was perfect…then I found out he was failing school and wasn't going to graduate. His absentee father came to our town and Jess followed him back to California without so much as a goodbye. He broke me…I was horrified that he had done that to me. Then a year later he came back to get his car from his uncle…we saw each other and he told me he loved me then just left without saying anything else. At the end of that year when I was leaving Yale he came to town again for his mom's wedding. He came to Yale and asked me to go away with him and I said no because I knew I would get hurt again…" Rory said after a moment.

"Wow…he was a real jackass to you," Cara replied shocked that Rory was friends with this guy. She knew that he had been in their wedding too, she had seen pictures.

"Yeah he was. I didn't see him for almost two years after that…but he came back my junior year at Yale…Finn's senior year. I dropped out of school the summer before because I was confused. I was dating Logan at the time--" Rory continued when Cara cut her off.

"You dated Logan? Him and Finn are like best friends!" Cara exclaimed.

"Yeah…I dated him for about 8 months…and him and Finn and Colin were best friends back then too. But I dropped out of _Yale _because Logan's dad said I wasn't good enough to be a journalist so that put stress on our relationship. Well when I dropped out I got a visit from Finn and over the next few weeks he convinced me not to throw my life away and go back to Yale the next semester. Well soon Logan and me broke up and Finn consoled me. Next thing you know, we're dating.

"This is about when Jess came back yet again. At first he was there to get me back…then he realized that Finn and I were meant to be and he just kind of let it go. We got to know each other all over again and became friends and the boys and Steph were friends with him too. He was no longer of interest to me and he was in our wedding and everything.

"Then a little while ago he came and told me he was engaged to some girl he barely knew. I told him that it was a bad idea and he got mad and left. We didn't talk until today when he came over. He found his 'fiancé' in bed with another guy and was upset and wanted me to know I had been right. He started rambling about how we could have been together but he screwed it up…then he kissed me. I pushed him away and he apologized but I told him to leave. I guess Twister saw us. I was gonna tell Finn but I was gonna wait until later when no one else was around," Rory finished her story and she was crying again.

Cara didn't know what to say so she just put an arm around her while she cried.

* * *

The next morning Rory woke up and didn't know where she was.

She looked around and it took her a few moments to realize she was in the nannies' room. Memories of the previous day flooded her and she was determined to talk to Finn.

She saw the door to their room was open and she hoped that it was meant as a peace offering from the man inside the room. She hurried into the room but was surprised to see not Finn but Francesca inside.

Francesca was changing the seats and humming a favorite song of her own.

"Francesca…is Finn here?" Rory asked urgently.

"My no miss! He left around seven as usual," she informed her looking up.

"What time is it now?" Rory asked looking around and not seeing the clock that was usually there.

"Around one miss," Francesca replied.

Rory was shocked, she hadn't slept until one since…a long time. She had missed her deadline last night when she forgot to email her story to her editor.

"Thanks," Rory said and left the room.

"Morning Mommy!" Twister called from his playroom.

Rory ignored him completely and went into Ryan's room where she knew Cara would be because she was also in charge of Ryan.

"You missed him," Cara told her.

"I know…I didn't know I slept for so long," Rory said sitting down in a rocking chair.

"I didn't want to wake you," Cara explained and Rory nodded.

"What should I do?" Rory asked her new friend.

"Tell him the truth," Cara stated.

"He won't listen to me," Rory sighed.

"Then make him," Cara said and lifted Ryan from his crib. With that she left the room and took him downstairs leaving Rory to stew in her thoughts.

* * *

"Mrs. Finnley! This is a surprise!" the receptionist at Finnley Corporation's Hartford office said trying to schmooze the boss's wife.

"Is Finn here?" Rory asked.

"He's in his office…would you like me to tell him you're here?" she asked.

"No, I'll just go in myself," Rory said starting to turn away.

"He's on a call," Finn's personal secretary, Lisa, said when she spotted Rory.

"Too bad," Rory said and marched into his office.

"Yes I understand Mr. Stein…I couldn't agree. Now that I don't agree with…you can't honestly believe that that is fair! Well no--. Mr. Stein I'll have to call you back. Yes, okay, thank you for your time," Finn was talking to a client or someone and spotted Rory.

"Lisa…didn't I tell you no visitors today?" Finn said into her intercom.

"I'm not a visitor, I'm your wife jackass!" Rory said in an elevated voice.

"I'm sorry sir, do I need to call security?" Lisa asked but she was pretty much kidding. She knew Rory from parties and such and she knew that Rory and Finn had a great relationship.

Finn opened his mouth to reply but Rory looked extremely pained when she saw the answer behind his lips. "No that won't be necessary," Finn said changing his mind at the last second.

"Why are you here?" Finn asked looking at her intensely.

"Why would you call security on me?" Rory asked sitting in one of the chairs across his desk from him.

"Because I don't really want to see you," he told her.

"Finn…I'm your _wife_…I don't know how you could say that," she was startled at his answer.

"Well you have a great way of showing it," he said sarcastically, his tone making her eyes smart.

"You don't even know the whole story!" Rory exclaimed starting to get angry.

"You're right, I don't. Because _my wife_ didn't tell me the whole story…or _any_ story for that matter and I found out from my son!" Finn said his voice getting louder by the second.

"You didn't give me the chance! I was going to tell you last night once no one else was around! It's not really a dinner conversation 'oh by the way darling Jess kissed me this afternoon, just though you might want to know'. Then you kicked me out of our room! We've been married for four and a half years Finn and I've never kicked you out!" Rory said looking at him hard.

"I needed to think, okay?" Finn said lamely.

"How can you think when you don't know the whole story?" Rory asked.

"All I needed to know was you and Jess kissed…that's enough to think about!" Finn nearly yelled.

"But it's not all there was to think about! What about the fact that I pushed him off me and told him leave right after? What about that? You didn't want to think about that? Oh wait! You didn't _know _that!" Rory said getting up to leave.

She was halfway to the door when she heard his voice. "Rory…I'm sorry, I didn't know."

She turned and went toward him. He scooted his chair back and patted his lap. She sat down and sniffled into his shoulder feeling like a child being comforted by her mother.

"I got confused…you can't really blame me. I mean what would you have done?" Finn asked.

"Gotten insanely jealous that some other girl had their lips on you and then want to kill you for letting her," Rory said truthfully.

"Exactly," Finn whispered.

"Finn…I love you more than anything…and you gotta trust that I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you!" Rory said.

"I know love…it just scared me. I love you too," he said leaning down and kissing her.

They were just getting started with full-blown making out when someone breezed into the office.

"Mr. Finnl—oh I'm sorry sir!" some guy said entering the office.

Finn pulled away from Rory and looked at the guy still standing there. "Yes?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you that your father wants to speak to you," the man said.

"Oh bugger. Thanks," Finn muttered.

"Should I go?" Rory asked still sitting on Finn's lap.

"I don't know, let me see what the old man wants first," Finn said reaching for the phone.

"Pop?" he said into the phone. Rory watched his face as he listened to his father. It changed from annoyed to frustrated to helplessness.

"Fine. We'll be there I suppose," Finn said and slammed the phone down.

"What was that all about?" Rory asked.

"There's some bother or something in the Sydney office and Pop wants me to be there in three days," Finn explained.

"Oh," Rory's face was downcast. She hated when Finn was gone.

"Don't look so sad my little sheila, you lot are coming too," Finn rolled his eyes.

"We are?" she asked.

"Yep!" Finn said grinning at her.

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. She had only been to Australia once and that was seven years previously when she and Finn had been dating.

"Company jet, Thursday at noon," Finn told her still grinning.

"My mom is gonna be so jealous!" Rory smiled evilly.

"No she won't…we're staying with my parents," Finn looked downcast.

Rory shuddered. "Well I might as well get home and tell everyone. I think we have an excuse for Cara and Lizzie to come but what about Patty and Francesca?" Rory asked.

"It doesn't matter, bring them anyway," Finn said knowing it would annoy his mother.

Rory caught on and nodded.

"I love you Mr. Finnley," she said leaning her head against his.

"I love you too Mrs. Finnley," he said kissing her.

"Now go!" he said pushing her off him and smacking her butt making her turn and glare at him but giggle.

* * *

Next Chapter: Australia!

Review.


	9. Australia!

A/N: What's up?

* * *

"See I told you we would make it on time," Finn laughed as the family took off in the company jet Thursday a little bit after noon.

Rory smiled up at him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Da?" Twister asked wandering over to the couch that they were sitting on.

"You're supposed to have a seat belt on mate," Finn reminded him and pulled him up onto the couch.

"Sorry. Where we goin?" Twister asked not looking very sorry.

"Australia," Finn replied.

"Austan…Awestwa…Astaleya?" Twister tried to repeat the name.

"Try Sydney instead," Rory laughed.

"Sydney?" Twister said with ease.

Finn nodded. "We're going to see Grandmother and Grandfather."

"No fanks," Twister said like it was an option.

"We're going until Monday so you better be polite," Rory warned him.

"No fanks," Twister repeated.

"Alden Garrick Finnley, you _will_ be nice…understand?" Rory looked him in the eyes.

Twister got up and ran back over to where Cara, Lizzie, and the twins were watching a movie.

"What are we gonna do with that kid?" Rory sighed.

"I think he's cute," Finn grinned.

"He is cute…but you only think that because he is you all over again," Rory teased.

"Like father like son," Finn shrugged but was extremely proud of his little boy.

Rory rolled her eyes but didn't comment further.

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome!" Sophia greeted the family.

"Hello Mum," Finn said kissing his mother on the cheek while carrying Kelsey.

"Hello dear. Hello Rory," Sophia said kissing Rory who was holding a sleeping Ryan.

"Hi Sophia…it's nice to see you," Rory said.

"Hello Alden," Sophia bent to Twister.

He stared at her but didn't say anything. Cara nudged him with her knee.

"Hi…I'm Twister," he said sticking out his hand.

Finn had to struggle to keep in his laugh. Rory had told Twister to be polite and he was but he was also going around what he knew Rory meant.

"Yes dear I know," Sophia said stonily.

"Then why did you call me Alden?" Twister challenged.

"Because it is your given name," Sophia replied refusing to give into a three-year-old.

"Too bad!" Twister made a face at her.

"Alden Garrick Finnley, what did I tell you?" Rory said feeling the trouble beginning already.

Twister looked at her and saw that her look meant trouble. He slumped his shoulders slightly in defeat making Sophia think she had won. But Finn and Rory knew that it was only for now and he was already planning something else.

"And who are these folks?" Sophia asked seeing that next in line were four unfamiliar women, one of which was holding her other granddaughter.

"These are our nannies," Rory said. They had decided to tell Sophia that Francesca and Patty were also nannies instead of telling her the truth that they were the maid and cook.

"You have four?" Sophia asked looking at Rory and Finn.

"We have four children," Rory reminded her.

"Why are you letting her waste your money? She is their mother, she should take care of them," Sophia said to Finn as if Rory was not there.

"Oh yeah, like you always took care of us right?" Finn rolled his eyes. "It's our money, Rory's as much as mine and we'll spend it how we wish."

Sophia huffed and strode away leaving the maid to show them to their rooms.

"She's driving me crazy already!" Rory groaned leaning into Finn's body when they got to their room.

"I know love…it's only for a few days…you can take the kids and everyone out while I'm working so you can get away," Finn suggested.

"Yeah, I think I might," Rory nodded.

* * *

The following day Rory, Cara, Lizzie, Francesca, and Patty took the kids into the city to sight see.

The next day was Saturday so they decided to stay in with Finn and his parents.

"Tomorrow I was thinking that we could have a small get together with your old chums, you know to show off your lovely family," Sophia suggested to Finn that morning.

"Yes I suppose," Finn shrugged not really caring.

"Oh! I have a surprise for all of you!" Sophia said looking around.

"A pwesent?" Twister asked lighting up.

"Yes, sort of like a present!" Sophia smiled.

Rory and Finn exchanged a glance and knew that this could not be good.

"The present is in each of your rooms…put the present on and come back down…the children may need help," Sophia said to the nannies.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Rory groaned when she saw what was in the two garment bags awaiting her and Finn.

"A portrait? This sucks!" Finn matched her tone.

They looked at each other disgusted.

"Dis pwesent sucks!" they heard Twister yell from his room.

Rory couldn't help but laugh at that as Finn grinned.

"Like father like son," Rory laughed.

Once they were all gathered in the living room again they spotted a man with a large easel in front of him.

Rory looked around and saw that Twister and Ryan were wearing tuxedos with tails like Finn's and the girls were dressed in large flowing dresses like her own.

"Do we have to do this?" Finn complained into Rory's ear.

"Sophia?" Rory said bravely.

"Yes dear? You look magnificent," Sophia said brightly turning to her.

"I'm not sure that this is the best idea…I mean the kids are so young…I don't know if they'll be able to sit still for this," Rory said.

"Well they're going to have to," Sophia said and flounced out of the room.

"Yes…we have to do this," Rory said with raised eyebrows turning to Finn.

He ran a hand over his face and rubbed his eyes.

"Dis is uncomfy!" Twister stated.

"Come here baby," Rory said holding out her arms. Twister walked into them and she lifted him up.

"I don't wanna do dis," Twister told her with sad eyes knowing that they always worked on her.

"I know darling…but we have to. You want to be in Uncle Logan's wedding right?" Rory asked smoothing his hair gently.

Twister nodded eagerly.

"Well you're gonna have to wear something like this for that too," she told him.

Twister nodded and set his head on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay mate," Finn said patting the little boy on the back.

"Da!" a little girl's voice called out.

"Lori!" Finn said lifting the little girl and spinning her around.

The girls looked a lot like Rory and also had the captivating blue eyes.

"Dwess," she said looking down at her outfit.

"Yes, a very pretty dress," Finn nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'm ready for you," the painter said and began to arrange the family in an order that he liked.

* * *

"Never again," Rory groaned flopping back onto their bed what seemed like five years later.

"Amen," Finn said flopping next to her.

"I hate your mother," Rory whined.

"I know love," Finn whispered pulling his jacket off.

"Sleep," Rory muttered and fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke up she was under the covers and smelled little boy next to her. You know that distinctive smell that little boys have? Well that's what she smelled before she opened her eyes.

There was brown hair directly in front of her face. At first she thought it was Finn but then she realized it was Twister.

"Mommy?" Twister asked groggily.

"Yes sweetie?" Rory asked stroking his head.

"I can't sleep in dat room," he told her.

"Why not babe?" she asked.

"Dere's monsters!" he said with wide eyes.

"You wanna stay in here tonight?" Rory asked.

He nodded looking scared.

"Okay, I'll be right back," she promised dragging her body and long dress out of the bed.

She quickly changed into pajamas in the bathroom and washed her face.

When she got back into bed she felt Twister curl up next to her.

"I love you Twist," she whispered.

"I love you too Mommy," Twister whispered back.

She kissed his forehead and they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Mommy!"

"Mommy!" the insistent little voice said.

"Hmm," Rory mumbled not wanting to open her eyes.

"Da's making a funny noise." Twister said.

Rory listened and heard Finn's light snoring. "It's just snoring…go back to sleep."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Mommy!"

"Mommy!"

"Yes?" Rory asked reluctantly opening her eyes.

"I'm not sleepy!" Twister told her.

Rory sighed and glanced at the clock. It was only 8 am…no sane person should be up at that time on a weekend.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," Rory said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Can we watch a movie?" Twister asked.

Rory nodded and let him pull her downstairs.

* * *

"Love?" Finn's voice brought Rory back to reality. 

"Hmm?" she said looking around, the sun was WAY too bright.

"Come on, get up," he said pulling her to her feet.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Three in the p.m.," Finn told her.

"I slept that long? What happened to Twist?" she was all confused.

"I guess you both fell asleep watching a movie," Finn shrugged.

Rory nodded not really comprehending.

"We have to get ready for the party," Finn explained to her.

"What party?" Rory asked confused again.

"To see all my old friends," he reminded her.

She nodded but was still too asleep to know what he was talking about.

"Here," he said handing her a cup of coffee.

She looked around and realized she must have dozed off again because she was back in their bedroom.

She drank three cups and finally was able to figure out what was going on that evening.

* * *

"Alden, you remember Libby Pesquiano," Sophia said introducing Finn to some random girl but ignoring Rory who was right next to him.

"Oh yes, Alden I remember you…I had the biggest crush on you," Libby said making google eyes at him.

"Please, call me Finn," he said getting annoyed at everyone using his first name.

"Okay _Finn_," she said grinning at him seductively.

"Oh and did I introduce you to my wife Rory," he said brightly making Rory laugh at Libby's shocked face.

"Nice to meet you Libby," Rory said shaking the woman's hand.

"Da!" Twister yelled scampering up. He jumped into Finn's arms.

"Oh is this your son? He's adorable…he looks exactly like you," Libby said not giving up just yet.

"Yes, but he has my darling wife's eyes…as do our other three," Finn said smiling sweetly.

"You have four kids?" Libby asked astonished.

"Yes…and they are all exactly like their daddy," Rory said taking Twister from Finn.

Libby finally gave up and wandered away.

"Did I hear right? Is Alden Finnley married with three kids?" a voice asked behind the couple and their son.

"Four actually," Finn said before he turned to look at the speaker.

"Hello mate!" the man said grinning.

"George Parker!" Finn exclaimed pulling the man into one of those hug-and-pat-on-the-back things.

"How ya been?" George asked. He was tanned and looked like he surfed everyday still.

"I've been great…I got me a wonderful wife and four kids," Finn said grinning at what Rory guessed was an old friend.

"Is this one of the little buggers?" George indicated Twister.

"Yep. This is Alden the fourth," Finn nodded looking proud.

"You gave him the family name you bastard?" George laughed.

"We call him Twister," Finn nodded.

"He's exactly like you then?" George asked getting the hint.

Finn laughed and nodded.

"What have you been up to?" Finn asked his friend.

"I'm married myself…got two little mates running around here somewhere," George said.

"That's great mate…introduce me to your wife when you see her," Finn requested.

"It's great to see you again," George nodded.

They did the little hug and pat thing again.

"Used to be my best mate," Finn told Rory who was still holding Twister.

"Why didn't I meet him last time I was here?" she asked.

Finn shrugged.

"Hi there," a petite blonde said to Finn.

"Hello," Finn said not really making recognition on her face.

"Jas Lewis," the woman said as if that would mean something.

Finn's jaw dropped slightly. "Jas!"

Rory sized up this woman as her husband's arms drew her in for a hug.

"You always promised you would come back, but you never did," Jas was saying to Finn.

"I came back for holiday," Finn pointed out.

"Sometimes…or you were off gallivanting with your new American friends," Jas shrugged taking in every detail of Finn's face.

Finn laughed but nodded.

Rory started to get annoyed. "I'm taking our _son _to bed."

Finn looked at her.

"No Mommy! Da!" Twister protested as he always did at bedtime. But Rory was right, it was time for bed.

"She's right mate, it's time for bed. Are you taking the girls?" Finn asked not realizing Rory was pissed.

"Well I guess I have to since you're so busy on memory lane," she said and spun away.

Finn stared after her and didn't know what was going on with them lately. It was like all they ever did was fight. He decided to let her cool off hoping that it would make easier to talk to her later.

"Wife?" Jas asked.

"Yep…going on five years," Finn nodded.

"I always hoped you would come back for me," Jas said ruefully.

"You can't mean that you waited all these years," Finn looked at her.

"I did for a long time…but I see that you've moved on," Jas shrugged.

"I'm sorry that I never came back like I said I would," Finn said sincerely.

"I understand," she said.

"But that doesn't make it right," Finn pointed out.

"It's life. It was good to see you again Alden," Jas said kissing him on the cheek and disappearing into the crowd.

Finn was glad to have talked to her again but now he had bigger issues on his hands. Finding Rory and making up with her.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter wasn't that great but my boyfriend and I are fighting so I'm not in the best of moods. And to anyone who thinks that Rory is mean to Twister I don't mean for it to seem like she's mean to him but think about it…it must be hard to have a mini-Finn running around, she just gets frustrated. I am SOOOOO sorry…I've been saying that Finn has brown eyes but I was wrong. In real life he has blue-green almost aqua eyes. So I'm sorry for being incorrect. 


	10. Finn's Birthday

A/N: I guess I could just say that Finn's eyes are brown…I don't know whatever. It doesn't really matter I guess.

* * *

"Rory where the hell are you?" Finn yelled when he got upstairs. He heard her walking around in their bedroom so that's where he headed.

"Rory…what the hell is your problem?" Finn asked.

She ignored him and kept packing for their trip home the following day.

"Rory!" Finn begged sitting down on the bed and watching her every movement.

He was starting to get frustrated. He decided to take action on her little cold shoulder act.

Finn took a few strides to where Rory was and grabbed her. He flipped her over his shoulder and flopped her onto the bed. He landed on top of her and attacked her lips.

After a few minutes of making out he pulled away and looked into her now dark blue eyes.

"Ready to talk?" Finn asked.

"I shouldn't be mad…it's hypocritical…but it just made me really sad to see that you used to date someone who looked like her," Rory said.

"Love, she isn't near as pretty as you naked," Finn grinned.

Rory smacked him with a pillow.

"You know that I love you more than anything I've ever loved…that includes her. You're my one and only Rory," Finn reminded her.

"I love you darling," Rory mumbled and pulled his head back down to hers.

Just for the record, the pair didn't make it back down to the party that night.

* * *

"Alden that was very rude of you!" Sophia reprimanded at breakfast the next morning.

"They'll get over Mum. I needed to take care of some stuff," Finn shrugged not really paying much attention to her.

"I would have expected better than that from you young man," Sophia continued.

"Mum…I'm not exactly a _young man_, I'll be thirty in two weeks, I'm married, I have four kids! You can't preach to me like I'm still your screw-up son who got sent home from boarding school for pantsing the principal. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to make our flight. See you in a few years," Finn said getting up from the table, shaking his father's hand (he had watched the exchange in awe), kissed his mother's cheek and left the room.

"Thank you for having us," Rory smiled to the pair and ran after Finn.

He was waiting in the limo for them.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked sitting next to him. He was staring out the window.

"Yeah…I just got so sick of her acting like I was still in her control. I know it was rude but I just had to say it all," Finn shrugged looking at her.

"I know baby," Rory said kissing his gently.

"YUCK!" Twister yelled.

"He kicked her on the way out, just so you know," Cara informed them.

"Mate…why'd you kick her?" Finn sighed.

"She was mean to you!" Twister defended himself.

"I can take care of myself mate…thanks for trying but you need to go apologize," Finn said.

"NO!" Twister yelled.

"Come on," Cara said taking his hand and pulling him out of the car.

* * *

"God I've never been more thankful to be home…let's never go to Australia again," Finn begged when they finally arrived back at their Hartford house.

Rory grinned and rolled her eyes.

"What do you say that tomorrow we take off work and have everyone here?" Finn pleaded.

"Nice try, but you're going to work and I have articles to write," Rory smiled sweetly.

Finn narrowed his eyes and pouted.

"You're going to work," Rory repeated and went upstairs to check on the kids.

* * *

2 weeks later

Finn opened his eyes at the sound of his alarm. He glanced at the clock and realized he was two hours late and couldn't figure out why his alarm was set for the wrong time.

He showered and dressed as fast as humanly possible and ran downstairs to get a cup of coffee for his drive to work.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a group of people yelled as he went through the dining room.

He grinned and remembered that it was his 30th birthday.

"Happy birthday sweetie," Rory said going over to him and kissing him.

Finn smiled down at her.

"Da!" Twister yelled.

"Twist!" Finn yelled back scooping the boy up.

"What do you wanna do today? You can decide," Finn offered.

"Mommy said no," Twister said sincerely.

"Mommy said no?" Finn asked looking at Rory.

"We're hanging out with all the kids today then having an adult only party," Rory explained.

"Oh, I see," Finn grinned suggestively.

Rory rolled her eyes and hit him on the shoulder.

Finn just laughed.

* * *

That night around six after spending a day with the kids the adults were ready to party it up and Rory and Finn's.

Their kids had gone off to spend the night at Emily and Richard's so that the adults didn't have to worry about disturbing the kids.

"What do you want to do first?" Logan asked Finn.

"Anything that I get to drink," Finn said grinning like a child.

They played a series of drinking games until everyone was decently smashed.

"Let's play Twister!" Finn yelled drunkenly.

"Twisser?" Rory asked with unfocused eyes.

"Yep," Finn said rummaging the closet. Everyone was staring at him confused.

He produced a white box.

"Oh! Twister!" Lorelai laughed hysterically.

After a drunken game of Twister Rory ended up falling asleep on top of Finn in the middle of the floor so she didn't notice Jess and Cara talking.

"So who are you? I've never see you around with this lot before," Jess said glancing around at the group. Luke was asleep on a couch with one hand supporting his head and a beer in the other. Lorelai had her head his lap and she was half hanging off the couch.

Rory and Finn were asleep with Rory directly on top of Finn. Logan and Kim were making out on another couch and Steph and Colin were nowhere to be seen. Robert and Seth were chatting it up with two other girls that Jess didn't know.

"I'm Cara McIntyre…Twister and Ryan's nanny. And you are?" Cara said feeling slightly giddy from the drinks she had.

"Jess Mariano," he told her.

Instantly Cara remembered that this was the jerk who caused that fight with Rory and Finn…but he was SO cute!

"Nice to meet you," Cara smiled.

They talked for a long time and found that they had a lot in common. Jess agreed to stop by and see her sometime during the week.

* * *

A/N: I know, this chapter is short and sucky but I'm in a foul mood and I think it would be better to stop here then ruin the whole story. Sorry that it's such a disappointment. 


	11. Jess

A/N: Okay guys…thanks for being patient. This chapter might not be all that great because I have a lot going through my brain now…I might end up like Lorelai. Right well it doesn't matter to any of you so just forget it. Yeah I just need to do something to make me forget who I am so I guess I'll write a bit.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

3 days later

"Rory Finnley," Rory said answering her phone at work as it rang.

"Hello?" she asked when no one said anything.

"Hello?" she repeated starting to get annoyed.

She went to hang up the phone when she heard someone say, "Rory."

"Hello?" she asked yet again.

"It's Jess," his voice said.

"What do you want Jess?" Rory asked sighing.

"I want for you to not hate me," Jess said.

"Jess…I don't hate you but I can't be with you. No offense but I don't _want _to be with you and you just have to accept that," Rory told him.

"I know. That's not why I called," he informed her.

"Okay well then what do you want? I'm at work and I'm busy," Rory was really embarrassed for assuming he was trying to her back again.

"I just wanted to ask what the deal with your nanny is," Jess admitted.

"Lizzie? She's twenty four and not really your type," Rory rolled her eyes.

"No, the other one…Cara. I went to Finn's party even though I knew I shouldn't and I ended up talking to her and she seemed cool and all that," Jess replied.

"Cara…well she's really nice and she'd be a perfect girlfriend but I don't want you to date her," Rory told him.

"Why the hell not?" Jess was annoyed. Rory didn't control him!

"Because you'll hurt her…and she doesn't deserve that," Rory was exasperated.

"I won't hurt her," Jess insisted.

"But you will. You hurt me and now you're going to hurt her."

"Just because I screwed up _our _relationship doesn't mean I'll hurt everyone that I ever date," Jess was spitting mad.

"Oh so I just wasn't important to you?"

"I didn't say that and you know damn well that it isn't true!" Jess couldn't believe she was acting this way.

"Listen Jess, do whatever the hell you want…but do it by yourself. I have to get back to work," Rory said and slammed the phone back down.

She took a deep breath and ran a hand over her face to calm down.

Jess was so incredibly clueless! How could he think that Rory would aid him in hurting one of her friends?

"Love…are you all right?" Finn asked popping his head into her office.

Rory glanced at the clock and saw that it was 12:14. When she was working at the office she and Finn always went to lunch together, it must have slipped her mind.

"Yeah…I'm fine, Jess just called me and caught me off guard," Rory shrugged it off.

"What the bloody hell did Jess want?" Finn asked getting angry.

"To ask me about Cara…apparently he came to your party and they met," Rory told him as she grabbed her purse and they headed down the hall.

"That bastard was at my party?" Finn demanded.

"I sent him an invitation to be polite, I didn't think he would actually come," Rory shrugged getting on the elevator.

"He freakin' kissed my wife…that isn't very polite, now is it?" Finn was still steaming.

"Finn…it was a mistake and I took care of it. We've already had our battle so can you please just drop it?" Rory begged slipping her hand into Finn's.

Finn sighed but nodded after a moment.

* * *

A few days later

"Rory?" a timid voice asked one night.

Rory turned to see Cara standing in the doorway of her and Finn's room.

"Come on in," Rory said smiling warmly.

"I just wanted to talk to you…I know Jess called you," Cara said sitting down on the couch with Rory.

"Have you talked to him?" Rory asked trying to act like it didn't really matter.

"Yeah…he called me. And I just wanted to tell you that I love Twister, Ryan and everyone else like my own family and you like a sister so if you don't think that I should be with Jess then I won't be," Cara said slowly.

"Cara…I want you to be happy…I want Jess to be happy to. But if you are with him I can help but worry that he's gonna hurt you," Rory sighed.

"I know…and I know that he hurt you many times and that he's done a lot of things to you but I can't help that I like him," Cara admitted looking torn.

"You should go out with him…I mean he's a good guy, really he is. Besides, it's only a date it's not like you're getting married," Rory shrugged.

Cara nodded in agreement.

"Listen…just be careful…okay?" Rory requested.

"I will…don't worry," Cara said smiling gratefully. She knew that Rory didn't really have any control over which men she dated as long as it was when she wasn't in charge of the kids but Cara valued Rory's opinion.

"Hello ladies," Finn said coming into the room.

"Hi," Rory said standing and kissing him quickly on the lips. "You're home early."

"Yeah…I decided I wanted to hang out with the kids tonight," Finn told the two women. "Cara…if you want you and Lizzie can have the night off."

"Thanks!" Cara grinned and left the room.

"What's with you? You're in a good mood," Rory said studying his face while she sat on the bed.

"I know…I don't really know why but I am," Finn shrugged unbuttoning his white dress shirt.

Rory grinned at him. "Are you sure that you want to give Cara and Lizzie the night off?" she asked running her hands across his bare chest.

"Love…as much as I want to _be _with you I want to be with our progeny as well," Finn said taking her hands in his.

Rory was hurt. It wasn't often that Finn turned her down. In fact, as she thought about it she couldn't think of a time when Finn had ever turned her down.

Finn seemed to sense those feelings as he pulled a T-shirt over his head and slipped into pajama pants. He went over to her and captured her lips with his.

"It's not you…it's me," Finn joked.

Rory sighed but smiled back at him. "I just miss you…I feel like we never get any time to ourselves."

"I'm with you on that one," Finn sighed and pulled her into his arms holding her tight.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know love…I know," Finn said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"Twist…what do you want for dinner?" Rory asked. They had decided to give Patty the night off as well. 

"Pizza!" he yelled.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Like we didn't see that one coming."

Rory grinned and handed the phone to Finn.

The family of six spent the evening like most normal American families would. They ate a noisy dinner together, watched movies, and played games. It was a very rare occasion that no one who wasn't actually family was with them.

"Is Kelsey asleep?" Finn whispered as Twister avidly watched Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

Rory looked down in her arms and nodded. "Is Lori?"

Finn nodded as well.

"Twist…we'll be back in a minute. We're putting the girls to bed," Finn told him.

"They're precious," Rory sighed happily when the girls were in their cribs.

"That they are love," Finn agreed.

"Come on Twist…it's time for bed," Rory said ruffling his hair.

"No!" Twister refused.

"Twister…it's almost nine o'clock!" Finn said to the boy.

"I don't care!" he glowered.

"Alden Garrick," Finn warned.

Twister just looked at him stubbornly.

"Come on Twist…please?" Rory tried.

He shook his head.

Finn grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

Twister screamed delightedly.

Rory rolled her eyes knowing that it would take Twister forever to fall asleep if Finn riled him up.

"Finn," she said quietly.

He noticed her tone and knew what she meant.

"Come on mate…time for bed," Finn said and carried him upstairs.

Finally they got Twister into his bed and settled.

"Tonight was fun," Rory commented as she and Finn lay in bed wrapped together after "being together" (if you catch my drift).

"I couldn't agree more," Finn said contentedly.

"We're lucky you know," Rory commented.

"For what?"

"We have four great kids…and we have each other," Rory smiled.

"Well I don't know how great the kids will be when they're teenagers but we will always have each other," Finn kissed her hair.

"Always," Rory repeated.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long. Like I said…I just needed to deal with some crazy stuff in my life. Review please…I need something to lift up my mood instead of being scared at every second of my life. Thanks. Oh and I'm sorry that this was so short. 


	12. Let's Just Leave Together

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. School starts on Wednesday and I'm pregnant so I don't know how often or how good updates will be. But like I said, this helps me escape.

* * *

A few days later

"How was it?" Rory asked when Cara walked into the living room that night. She had just been on her first date with Jess and Rory wanted every detail.

"It was nice…it was fun…it was perfect," Cara blushed.

"Where did you guys go?" Rory asked.

"He took me to this little Italian restaurant…and then for a walk in the moonlight. We talked and he's really easy to talk to and get along with. He kissed me goodnight outside and I felt like a teenager again…it was great," Cara told her as she collapsed on the couch.

"Jess was easy to get along with?" Rory asked staring at her.

"Yeah…why?" Cara replied looking confused.

"When we were dating when we were like seventeen no one would ever say that Jess was easy to get along with. Our entire town hated him, including my mom. The only people that liked him were me and Luke," Rory told her.

"Yeah…he told me all about it," Cara nodded smiling.

Rory felt uncomfortable and slightly jealous but she would have never admitted that.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed," Cara smiled as if her thoughts were on a distant place.

"Okay, good night," Rory smiled half-heartedly.

* * *

A few days later

"Are you okay love? You've seemed distracted the past few days," Finn asked Rory in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine…I'm just annoyed at Jess," Rory admitted.

"Why? What did he do?" Finn asked ready to break Jess' neck.

"When he went out with Cara he made it seem like he's some angel or something," Rory shrugged.

"She told me he was a perfect gentleman and they had a good time?" Finn told her.

"Yeah…but…I don't know," Rory sighed.

"You're just mad because he was never that way with you. Well I have news for you, you're married and have four kids, you're not supposed to care about your ex-boyfriend," Finn informed her and shut off the light.

"Finn, come on! I'm not in love with him!" Rory poked Finn in the back.

"Then stop acting like a love-sick teenager," Finn said.

"Whatever Finn," Rory said and turned so that her back was facing his back.

"What are you and Finn fighting about?" Cara asked the next day when Rory got home from work.

"What makes you think we're fighting?" Rory asked.

"The fact that you didn't even look at each other this morning," Cara shrugged.

"Fine…he thinks I'm still in love with Jess…that's crazy, isn't it?" Rory admitted.

Cara looked unsure and shrugged.

"You think I'm still in love with him too?" Rory looked shocked.

"Well kind of…but I think he's still in love with you," Cara shrugged again.

"Why would you think that? You said that you guys had a great time when you went out!"

"I know and we did have a great time. It's just that it seemed like he was elsewhere mentally sometimes," Cara explained.

"Oh, I see," Rory said.

She turned and looked for her laptop to do some research for a new article.

"Cara I left my charger at work, I'm gonna go get it. If Finn gets here you guys can feel free to start dinner without me," Rory called as she left the house to get her charger.

* * *

Rory looked at the building in front of her. She knew that since she had her charger she should just go home but she couldn't.

She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

He opened the door looking tired.

"Rory? What're you doing here?" Jess asked.

"I needed to talk to you," Rory said knowing that she really shouldn't be there.

"Come on in," Jess said stepping back.

"Thanks," Rory muttered walking into the small apartment.

"Want some coffee?" Jess offered.

"No thanks," Rory wasn't really in the mood.

"Wow…this must be serious. What's up?" Jess asked motioning for her to sit down.

They sat on the couch looking at each other.

"We need to stop doing this," Rory said finally.

"Doing what?" Jess asked even though he knew what she was talking about.

"Acting like teenagers. Jess you were my first love…no one can ever take that from you but you're not the one for me. We never would've lasted. I'm with Finn and I love him more than anything, I mean I have four kids with him! I need to be with him and only him. I have to admit…I've always saved a part of my heart for you but I can't do that anymore. Like I said, you were my first love and that makes you special to me but that's it, special. I'm done with this little mental affair we've been having since we were seventeen. And you need to be done too…give Cara a chance. A _real _chance," Rory spewed.

With that she got up, kissed him on the cheek and let herself out.

He watched her go with a single solitary tear running down his cheek.

* * *

"Finn? Can we talk?" Rory requested as soon as she entered the house. The rest of the family was sitting at the dinner table staring at her.

"Of course love," he said rising from the table and following her into their bedroom.

"I've got to tell you some stuff but you aren't gonna be happy," Rory said sitting down on the bed. She had hoped Finn would sit down with her but he just stood there looking at her.

"I went to Jess' and talked to him. Over the past few weeks this whole drama with him has been bothering me. I love _you _Finn…not him. I told him that he can't occupy that tiny part of my heart anymore because you deserve my whole heart," Rory told him.

"I'm your husband, I should already have your whole heart," Finn looked at her coldly.

"I'm sorry, okay? Please can we just forget about all of this?" Rory begged her eyes brimming with tears.

"No, we can't forget. We can forgive but I don't want to forget about it. I'm not gonna hold it over you or anything but this is a big thing to me Rory and I want you to understand that. I still love you, I will always love you and I suppose this is partially my fault but it hurts to hear you say this stuff," Finn said after a moment.

"How is it your fault?" Rory wanted to know.

"I haven't exactly been the best husband. I was too busy being the best father. And I know that being a father is really important but I haven't put aside any time for you and me and I need to do that. What do you say to us, as in you and me, taking a vacation together?" Finn asked.

"We can't just leave!" Rory pointed out.

"Of course we can. It's not like we're abandoning the kids, they have Lizzie and Cara. We need to spend some time together," Finn asked again.

"Work out the detail. I'll be there," Rory smiled.

"Don't put me through this again," Finn looked like a small child.

"I won't," Rory said simply before pulling him to her and kissing him.

* * *

A/N: Short Chapter. Next Chapter: Finn and Rory's Vacation. Review please. I need cheerfulness in my life. Thanks. You're swell. 


	13. The Perfect Vacation

A/N: Wow I'm so sorry this took so long…school started and things got really crazy. Oh and I'm not pregnant! Just thought I would announce that to the world. Right well here we go…

* * *

One week later 

"Okay, we'll have our cell phones with us at all times in case something happens. My mom is only a half an hour away if you need someone here immediately…I told Patty she could have Friday off ages ago so you guys will be on your own for food that day," Rory rambled. She and Finn were about to live and she was quite apprehensive to leave the kids, she had never been away from them for so long and wasn't dealing with it well.

"Everything is going to be fine love," Finn said putting an arm around her as a driver took their bags out to the car.

"Rory, don't worry…we can handle it," Cara agreed as Lizzie nodded.

"I know…I'll see you all in two weeks," she said hugging the nannies and turning to her kids.

She kissed and hugged each of them tightly and cried.

Finn rolled his eyes as he hugged the kids too.

* * *

"Are we flying?" Rory asked as she and Finn entered the car.

"Not today…we're actually going to three different places," Finn explained.

Rory looked at him curiously but didn't question it.

She dozed off with her head in Finn's lap.

Twenty minutes later he woke her up.

"What?" she asked crossly.

"We're here," he informed her.

"We were only in the car for like half an hour…our big romantic vacation is twenty minutes from home?" she asked confused.

"We're only staying here today and tomorrow," Finn explained.

"Riiight," Rory shrugged and followed him out of the car.

She was standing looking at the driver on the other side of the car without bothering to check out the surroundings, which about thirty seconds later she regretted.

She felt a piece of silk slip over her eyes.

"Finn!" she groaned.

"I'm sorry love, but it's a surprise," he grinned while securing the blindfold.

Rory groaned.

"Come along dearest," he said putting an arm around her.

"Where are we going?" she asked knowing he would answer.

"We're going back to the beginning," Finn said and Rory could hear the grin in his voice.

"The beginning of what?" she asked curiously.

"The beginning of everything that's ever meant anything to me," Finn told her.

Rory didn't say anything but just followed his lead.

Suddenly he stopped and she could feel his hands on the end of the blindfold.

She blinked as she was suddenly exposed to bright light again.

"We're at Yale…" she said extremely confused.

"Yes…we are," Finn nodded in agreement.

Rory looked around and something flashed through her brain.

_"I kinda hate those guys," he friend Marty said after three arrogant rich boys bumped into him and annoyed him._

_"I can't imagine why," she said and they walked away together._

"This is the first time we met," Rory said in recognition.

"That it is," Finn said getting in line to the coffee kiosk with the college kids.

"You remembered where we first met?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course…that was the first time I saw my blue-eyed beauty," Finn grinned producing the coffee he had bought.

Rory grinned and sipped the cup as she slipped her small hand into his big one.

* * *

"Now where are we going?" Rory asked the next night.

After the coffee kiosk Finn had taken her to the class where Logan, Colin, and he had burst in asking for their balls back making Rory laugh at the way she had reacted the first time the prank had been pulled.

After that they had gone to their hotel room and ordered their dinner from room service and spent the night together.

"You will see my little impatient girl," Finn said.

"Little impatient girl?" Rory asked incredulously.

Finn shrugged. "I couldn't come up with a different name."

Rory laughed and slipped into the dress she had picked.

This time Rory immediately realized where they were when the blindfold was removed.

"Our first date," she remembered when she saw the dim lighting in the cozy little Italian Restaurant.

"Our first date," Finn repeated.

Rory grinned and kissed him. "Same table and everything."

"Only the best for you love," Finn smiled as he pushed her seat in behind her.

They chatted and giggled throughout the meal alternating playfulness with staring into each other's eyes and holding hands. They had a great time.

* * *

"So where are we going now?" Rory asked once they were on Logan's private jet the next morning.

"You'll see," Finn said as he leaned back in his leather chair.

"Finny! Tell me!" she begged.

Finn just smiled and closed his eyes.

Rory pouted but didn't press the subject.

"Finn?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Let it go love, I'm not going to tell you," Finn sighed.

"I wasn't going to ask again…I was just going to tell you that I've always wanted to join the mile high club but never mind," Rory grinned evilly and went over to a different chair.

Finn's eyes sprang open and e sat up quickly staring at her retreating form.

"Get back here!" he begged following her.

"Nah, I'm comfortable here," she grinned and gazed out the window.

Finn threw himself to his knees at her feet.

"I would be more than happy to make that dream come true," he informed her.

"No thanks, I'm good," Rory said loving the reaction she was getting.

Finn considered it for a moment and then walked away.

Rory was disappointed that he had given up so quickly.

Before she knew what was happening he threw her over his shoulder and deposited her on the small bed in the little bedroom on the plane.

* * *

Rory squinted her eyes in the bright sunlight when they got off the plane later that day.

Let's just say her wildest dreams had come true…

"Where are we?" Rory asked confused at her surroundings.

"You'll recognize it in a bit," Finn said following her down the stairs and into the waiting car.

Rory recognized it as soon as they entered the lobby of the hotel.

"Caracas!" she exclaimed her eyes glazing over at the memory.

During their first trip to Caracas, Venezuela it had been their first trip together with the gang. Also their first time having sex. Which may be surprising considering it was a month after they began dating but Finn had insisted they waited instead of having sex immediately.

"Very good," Finn said as they checked in at the desk.

"Same room," Rory breathed as they stepped into the suite.

"Of course," Finn grinned and kissed her and backing her onto the bed.

They spent the rest of their time in the hotel room, laying by the pool, and reminiscing about their first trip there.

* * *

"This is the last place," Finn said as they exited the plane once again.

Rory grinned immediately.

"I trust you know where we are?" he asked.

She grinned and he noticed a tear trickle down her cheek.

"I love you!" she said and threw herself into his arms.

Finn held her tightly before pulling away.

"Come on…we have a dinner reservation," he said kissing her gently.

Rory nodded and followed him into the waiting car.

They ate dinner at this small restaurant overlooking the beautiful ocean in St. John.

* * *

In the middle of dinner Finn put his fork down making Rory look at him curiously.

"Rory…these past few months have been a little crazy and I think we need to fix it all…" Finn began. He got down on the floor right next to her on one knee bringing memories flooding back into her brain.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore…I love you more than anything else in my life. You are everything to me and I want to show that to the world. I want everyone to know that you are mine and only mine and that I will never leave you. Will you do me the grand honor of marrying me? Again," he added grinning after her repeated the exact thing he had said when he proposed the first time.

In accordance with the way she reacted the first time she burst into tears and flung her arms around his neck.

"I assume that's a yes?" he laughed.

"Of course you big Australian oaf," Rory said kissing him and hugging him yet again.

Finn grinned and left a hundred dollars on the table before leading his woman out of the restaurant and back to their room.

* * *

Next chapter: The Re-Wedding.

A/N: like I said I'm reallllly sorry that this took so long. The next chapter might not get written until next weekend but I'll try.


	14. The ReWedding

A/N: So I decided this is going to be the last chapter. I'm thinking I might do a sequel though, you know like when the kids are teenagers. If you guys want me to that is. So enjoy this, even though it's really short and sucky.

Oh and this is taking place 5 months after the last chapter.

* * *

5 months later

"You two are crazy," Lorelai muttered to Rory in the small room where they were waiting with Paris, Lane, Stephanie, Krissy, Lori, and Kelsey for the ceremony to begin.

"Why is that?" Rory asked trying not to get nervous. She knew she had no reason to be nervous because she and Finn were already married but she had never liked getting up in front of big crowds.

"You're way too young to get remarried!" Lorelai pointed out.

"Shit happens. We're fixing that shit and this is how we chose to do it," Rory bit.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "Is somebody a little nervous?"

"Shut up," Rory narrowed her eyes at her mother's teasing.

Lorelai grinned.

"We're ready," the wedding planner said coming into the room.

"That's me," Steph smiled encouragingly to Rory and headed down the aisle first. Then Paris, Lane, Lorelai until only Krissy, Lori, Kelsey, and Rory were left with the wedding planner.

"Girls, take Krissy's hands and stay with her the whole time," Rory warned as the almost-two-year-olds prepared for their journey down the aisle.

The small girls who were mirror images of each other nodded and grasped their aunt's hands tightly.

Rory watched the adoration on Finn's face through a window as the girls walked toward him.

She heard the wedding march and took a deep breath.

She stepped on the red carpet leading up to Finn. She was wearing a long peach dress that she had fallen in love with when she first saw it.

Rory's eyes swept across the bridal party. Her daughters looking gorgeous in their matching white dresses and Twister and Ryan in little tuxes looking adorable.

Her eyes finally found Finn and focused on his face. A smile was gracing his lips showing his perfectly white smile.

* * *

An hour later

"Mommy? Da? Where are you going?" Twister asked as they congregated in the little waiting room after the ceremony.

"We're going to the reception. You're coming too but you're going to go with Gammy, Pop, Krissy, and Will," Finn told him.

"Yay!" Twister said and ran for Will.

Rory smiled suggestively at her "new" husband and dragged him into the limo.

"Hello there Mrs. Finnley," he grinned in her face.

"Hi Mr. Finnley," Rory said and smiled back.

She thought for a moment about how she could have ruined the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"Finn I'm so sorry," she said with tears threatening as she thought of losing her one and only true love as well as her four perfect children.

"I know love. Don't worry about it," he said and pulled her toward him slowly.

"I don't ever want to lose you," she whispered when she was an inch away from his lips.

"You'll never have to…I promise," he whispered before pulling her into what was probably the most innocent yet exhilarating kiss she had ever experienced.

* * *

The reception was picture perfect, even Jess was there but neither Rory nor Finn said much to him as Finn had replaced him with Twister as a groomsman.

Rory's, as well as Finn's, favorite part of the evening was when they gathered Finn, Rory, Twister, Kelsey, Lori, and Ryan together for a family picture.

It was wonderful to be reminded that they would always have each other and be together for always.

A/N: this chapter sucked and was wayyy to fluffy and lame. I'm sorry that it sucked so much because this was the last chapter of this segment. I'm expecting to write a sequel but if no one wants it then I doubt I will. Let me know. Thanks. Love you all. 3333


End file.
